Embracing the Wind
by Li0ness95
Summary: Hibari's sister - Aria - returns to Namimori after living in America. Reborn decides he wants her to join the family. what chaos will ensue when it's revealed that Tsuna and Aria, childhood friends, already knew about dying will flames before Reborn came along & what's this about an 8th flame? What about when old feelings resurface, can the gang handle it? Tsunaxoc
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everybody Li0ness95 here with a new story,**

**I ended up re watching khr and decided to do a fiction cos I love it way too much.**

**I've tried keeping the characters as normal as possible so any pointers would be appreciated also**

**Is Hibari his first name or Kyoya, I keep getting confused on it **

**Also takes place after the snowball fight they had at school. So enjoy **

Also** 'thoughts' **

and '_speaking in English'_

Chapter 1: family reunion

Normal POV:

-Outside Namimori airport-

It was reaching around ten o'clock on this fine Saturday and the surrounding area was already beginning to get crowded up, families arriving back from a nice holiday just in time before the new term begins. One particular young man roughly around the age of 15 was currently sitting in the tree, leaning against the main part of the tree, which was by the road opposite from the airport and Away from all the crowding people, he sighed before taking out a watch, his piercing grey eyes narrowed at the time.

"She's late" he mumbled to himself "stupid herbivore, she knows I hate crowds"he said before he put away his watch and stared back towards the airport, waiting for the herbivore to arrive. He smirked when he finally saw her appear.

A young girl no older than 13 years old took her time as she boarded off the plane and went to get her luggage, realising it might be better if she lets all the big families past first instead of them pushing her out the way due to her smaller size. Her baby blue eyes scanned around the area and squinted as she tried to read the signs, it's been almost six years since she had to read and speak Japanese so she was a tad bit rusty. She grabbed her blue suitcase and swung her backpack over her shoulder before following the previous family out towards the entrance.

The young girl was just a tad bit smaller than the average height and as you can tell had baby blue eyes, her wavy black hair ending at the middle of her back, with the last quarter of her hair being dip-died bright pink. She was wearing a white vest with a picture of a cupcake on it saying 'I love cupcakes', dark skinny jeans, white high tops, her blue beanie sat comfortably on the top of her head and carried her leather jacket in her arms. She let out a small huff of air in frustration and pushed her fringe to the side as she couldn't spot who she was looking for.

"_Where are you, idiot_" she muttered in English, you could hear her voice had an American accent to it as she spoke. However as she looked across the road she narrowed her eyes before grinning as she found who she was looking for, quickly making her way across the road and careful not to get hit by all the cars and buses she made her way to a tree and dumped her bag next to the suitcase and looked up "what is it with you and trees? I swear you haven't changed a bit" she asked, switching into Japanese. She heard a small chuckle and watched as the young boy from earlier jumped down.

"Oh? And what about you? What happened to my little sweet and innocent Aria-chan?" He asked as he gestured towards said girl?

The now dubbed 'Aria' pouted and turned away "that was six years ago oniisan" she said before turning back to them "I've spent six years in America, of course I've changed. What about you? Does the great Hibari Kyoya still 'bite people to death'?" She asked teasingly as she poked him in the chest.

The boy – Hibari – smirked "naturally. Can't have all these herbivores disturbing the peace can I?" He responded with before going and Picking up Aria's backpack and swinging it over his shoulder then glanced at Aria "now let's get you home and settled in" he said as he began walking in the direction of his home. Aria chuckled at how her older brother hasn't changed before grabbing her suitcase and catching up to Hibari

"Ne, Oniisan" she asked as caught up to her brother

"Hmm" he responded with and looked over to his baby sister

"I'm glad to be back" she said as she grinned like a Cheshire Cat, Hibari softly smiled and ruffled his sisters hair, despite her protest of him ruining her hair,

"I'm glad to have you back Imouto" he responded with.

Soon the two siblings began to quietly chat and began to repair their bond after being separated for six years as they made their way home.

\- page break -

"Yosh, finally done" exclaimed Aria as she jumped backwards onto her bed, it was nearing lunchtime now and she had just finished unpacking her belongings in her new – well old room- it was the same room she had back when she was little and before she moved to America, the same pale blue walls and soft black carpet that she remembered. Though it was a bit empty now, no longer filled with toys everywhere or any of her old belongings. The suitcase she had wasn't massive but was able to fit at least ¾ quarters of her clothes, and the last bit of space being used for books and personal belonging she brought back from America, she slowly sat up and looked over to the bedside table next to her bed and picked up the picture she placed there.

She gently placed a finger on the picture and a lone tear made its way down her face and onto the frame _"I'm so sorry mum, if I only got there sooner_" she whispered to herself, switching once again to the English language. She quickly wiped her eyes when she heard someone knocking on her door

"Come in" she said as placed the picture down and turned to see her brother come in. Turned out their dad disappeared on Hibari a few years ago after mum got a divorce with him, so Hibari lives alone at home and had refused to go over to America with his sister and mum stating he couldn't leave Namimori. Their mum understood claiming she also found it hard to leave the place she spent her childhood in and so was happy to let Hibari stay as long as he checked in every now and then. Which to be honest wasn't very often.

"Just checking your ok" he said, despite what everybody thought of him he was quite open with Aria and actually acted like a kind big brother, not the fierce leader of the disciplinary leader that bite everybody to death.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine, I just miss Okaasan that's all" she said and sniffled, another tear threatening to fall. Hibari sighed, if this was anyone else he would probably call them a weak herbivore before beating them with his tonfa's but he understood why she was sad, it's the reason she's had to come back to Japan. Their home in America was destroyed and their mum was caught in the middle of it, Aria only just got out alive. It was said that a gang got provoked by their mum, who can be stubborn as hell, refuse to pay 'protection money' and decided to show her a lesson unfortunately it went down hill and the house got set on fire and soon exploded as the fire reached the gas items in the house, luckily his sister got out but his mother was still inside when it happened.

"Don't cry" he said as he turned his back to her and began to walk out the door before stopping "I won't hear the end of it if Sawada found out you were crying" he said, that got Aria's attention,

"Sawada" she mumbled to herself, where did she hear that name? She thought real hard before her eyes widened in recognition "you mean Yoshi-kun?" She asked Hibari

The boy smiled, glad that his sister remembered the boy still "same address" he simply said before he continued to walk away. Aria froze for a few minutes before smiling and quickly grabbed her bag, phone and coat before quickly running downstairs and putting her high tops back on.

"I'm going out oniisan, I'll be back after dinner" she yelled out loud enough so whatever room her brother was in that he would be able to hear her . Said brother was at the back of the house in the kitchen (a sort of similar layout to Tsuna's home) when he heard his sister yell that she was going out, he suddenly frowned as he remembered that those two combined together where a magnet for trouble and sighed, he'll deal with that when the time comes.

~~~~~with Aria ~~~~

Aria ran down the streets as fast as she could, taking in all the familiar sights. No matter how long she's been away she would always know the way to Yoshi-kun's house, she practically lived there most of the time anyway. She quickly dodged out of civilians way as she ran past them and yelled a quick sorry as she kept running until she finally slowed down and stopped outside a house and placed her hands on her knees, taking in a few deep breaths before looking up, a 'Sawada' sign next to the gate confirmed it was the right house

'**Still hasn't changed**' she thought to herself as she looked at the house, before opening the gate and walked up to the front door, she gulped **'here goes nothing'** she mental said before knocking on the door.

~~~~with Tsuna~~~~

To say the young brunette was happy was an understatement, it was a Saturday morning – the weekend before school started again- and no one was home, no sadistic tutor and no kids running round trying to blow stuff up. It was a few days after the snowball competition they had at the school against Dino-San, who unfortunately was heading back to Italy today so Reborn went to see him off so he won't be back till the afternoon, Bianchi went out for more ingredients for her poision cooking and his mum had taken Lambo and I-pin out to the shops.

His friends were also not here, Gokudera-kun getting more ammo from his supplier and Yamamoto had baseball practice. "Ah, this is nice. Peace and quiet for once" he mutters to himself as he began to make himself some food for lunch, which was soon interrupted by a knock at the front door, Tsuna stopped what he was doing and headed to the door "well that's my quiet day gone" he said to himself, it's probably one of his friends finishing early and decided to come over now instead of later, the person knocked on the door again, Tsuna opened the door

"hai hai, I thought you guys weren't coming ove…" Tsuna began but then stopped mid sentence as he came face to face with a someone he didn't know. Standing in his doorway was a young girl about his age with baby blue eyes and black hair, he stared confusedly '**why does she seem familia**r?" He asked himself "etto… Who are you?" He asked curiously.

"hiieeeee" he suddenly screeched out as the raven haired girl suddenly launched herself at the young boss and gave him a bonecrushing hug

"Oh my god, you haven't changed a bit, I mean you have but you haven't but I mean just wow, oh my god, how's you mum is she good?" The raven haired girl asked as she let go of Tsuna and stood back.

Tsuna just stared '**what on earth is going on**' he asked himself, realising that Tsuna still didn't recognised her Aria pouted and crossed her arms before she began to talk

"Ne, I've only been gone for six years, have you already forgotten me Yoshi-kin?" She asked teasingly,

'**Yoshi-kun**?' He thought to himself '**the only person who called me that was.. No it can't be she left Namimori six years ago**"

Aria mentally sighed at Tsuna's reaction '**had I changed that much**' she thinks to herself, **it's either that of Tsuna just hasn't changed**

"It's me Aria" she said as she pointed to herself, Tsuna blinked a couple of times in disbelief

…

….

…..

"Ari-chan!?"

**_Ok people that's all I have for today. _**

**_I'm tired and I want to sleep it's almost two in the morning, _**

**_You people should know the drill now review, fav and follow people _**

**_Ciao _**

**_Li0ness95 out _**

**_Xx_**


	2. Confident Tsuna?

**_I'm back, once again with the second chapter of Embracing the wind,_**

**_For any of you people who haven't read my stories yet – any OC's that I put in I usually end up drawing and posting on my deviantart –Ariaroze. I'm currently half way through drawing out Aria herself so once I've finished her I'll let you know in case any of you want a visual representation of her._**

**_And thanks to 'whiteacrobaleno' for your review about Kyoya, I am no longer confuzzled :D _**

**_Now onwards with the next chapter_**

Once again '**thoughts**'

And "_speaking in English"_

_Previously "It's me Aria" she said as she pointed to herself, Tsuna blinked a couple of times in disbelief_

_…_

_…._

_….._

_"Ari-chan!?""_

Chapter two: confident Tsuna?

Normal POV:

"Yep" replied Aria, finally glad Tsuna remembered who she was

"But…but how… I mean when… You were in America?" Tsuna asked, stuttering as he tried to find the right words to say. Last he remembered Aria went with her mum six years ago to America and that she wasn't coming back. Aria chuckled nervously and rubbed the back of her neck

"Yeah about that. Some stuff happened and I had to move back here" she explained "so can I come in or we gonna spend our day outside?" She asked. Tsuna blinked a couple of times

"Oh yeah, haha sorry about that come on in. Okaasan isn't in at the moment but I'm about to make some lunch, you want something to eat" he then asked as he let the young girl enter the premises. Aria nodded her head as she took her shoes off

"Yes please, that airplane food was atrocious" Aria said, grimacing as she remembered the plane food. Tsuna laughed "that bad?" He asked

"Oh you have no idea, I had to get on several flights to get from America to here, with not enough time to get decent food in between so I had to settle for that crap" Aria explained, "awww diddums" Tsuna teased mockingly. Aria pouted "not funny, I could of got food poisoning and died" exclaimed Aria as she dramatically flung her left arm over her eyes as she sat down on one of the chairs in the kitchen. Tsuna chuckled at her actions.

"Well we haven't got much food in at the moment to do you a proper Japanese welcome back lunch, that's why Okaasan's gone shopping, but do you think you can handle a sandwich?" Tsuna asked. Aria grinned

"Please, I'll eat anything at the moment I'm so hungry" she said. Tsuna smiled as he began to make lunch and soon it turned into a peaceful silence for a few minutes till Aria spoke up "so what's been going on since I've been gone"

"Nothing really" Tsuna responded with, a little too quickly for Aria's liking. She narrowed her eyes at Tsuna

"Liar" Tsuna froze at what Aria said, he was currently having a internal fight with himself '**should I tell her, but then I don't want her involved with this. But reborns gonna find out about her sooner and later and somehow find a way for her to join. Gah but I can't lie to her she's my best friend' **he thought. Tsuna was so caught up in his own world he didn't notice that Aria had gotten up and placed a hand on his right shoulder and and forced him to turn to her, her eyes were full of concern

"Tsunayoshi" Tsuna squeezed his eyes shut as he heard his best friend use his whole name, she only used it when she was serious about something "you can tell me anything, I'm not gonna judge you, you're my best friend" she said. Tsuna opened his eyes again and sighed

"I can't tell you, if I do you'll be in danger, if you get involved now there's no going back. People will try and hunt you down, you'll never have a normal life" he tried to explain. Aria stared into Tsuna's eyes and could tell he was telling the truth, she smiled softly

"I don't care, I don't care if people will want to kill me later. I don't care if I end up running for the rest of my life and won't be able to have a normal life again all I care about is being able to spend it with you. I'm not about to let my only friend go that easily." She said. Tsuna groaned before pulling the girl into a tight hug

"I've lost you once Ari-chan, I can't lose you again" Tsuna mumbled quietly into her hair, Aria smiled at her childhood friends words before hugging him back

"Baka, I'm not going anywhere" she said, however they quickly let go of each other when Aria's stomach started to growl. Tsuna quickly turned and grabbed the plates of food he was finished with

"Come on let's go upstairs and eat, it'll be better to explain to you where no one can hear us and before everyone else gets back" Tsuna explained as he pointed his head towards the stairs, realising that Aria won't stop pestering about it till he tells her everything and he rather he did it before everyone came back. Aria grinned when she fully processed what Tsuna had said and followed him to his room. She stopped just as she passed the door and looked around his room, not much had changed since she last saw it. Maybe a bigger bed than last time and definitely less toys that they used to play with but other than that it was the same.

Tsuna placed the plates of food down and looked up to to his childhood friend, and took notes on how much Aria had changed, her hair was much longer than last time, and last time she never had pink tips. Her sense of style was also very different, when she was younger she was girly but now it was almost tomboyish but still had that 'girly' essence to it. But what he took most notice of was how her eyes still shined with excitement and how her pouting seemed so adorable at times. Realising he was staring at her he quickly cleared his throat and gestured to the small table in the centre of the room

"You might want to take a seat, this is gonna take a while to explain" he said as he pointed to the table, he watched as Aria sat down and made herself comfy "well" he started "it started a few months ago when my Okaasan's decided to get me a tutor…"

~~~~~ roughly an hour later ~~~~~

"So let me get this right, some kid – called Reborn – claiming to be a Hitman is here to teach you to be the 10th generation Mafia boss of the Vongola family. The most influential family in all of Italy. And one of your friends carries round dynamite, one is a boxing fanatic, and the other is a baseball lover. You also have a woman living here who's cooking all turns poisonous and two children who are hitmen themselves but are only five years old." Aria summed up, Tsuna nodded

"In a nutshell" he replied with. "Look there's still time for you to back out if you want to, you don't have to get involved, there's still a chance to live a normal life"

"No way" Aria responded with "like hell am I gonna let you do this on your own, we're besties and besties stick together" she stated

"But…but" Tsuna started but sighed dejectedly, he knew when Aria was like this you wouldn't be able to change her mind, '**she's too stubborn**' he thought. "You'll have to fight" he said quietly, he also knew that unlike her brother she did not like to use violence

Aria sat quietly and thought over what Tsuna said "I know" she whispered "but you're my family and I'll fight anyone who dares threaten that" she said louder before she started laughing laughing deviously "I'll kick their arses into the middle of next week"

"do you know how to fight?" He asked curiously

"Yeah, but I only use it in self defence mostly. There were a load of gangs near where I lived so I went to classes to learn to protect myself, I didn't have oniisan and I couldn't rely on mum" Aria explained "I can help teach you some moves if you want?" She then offered

"Really" asked Tsuna "Reborn is trying to teach me, but he's such a sadistic baby, I swear he's like the son of satan or something" grimacing at the thought of how many times Reborn has nearly killed him before. However before Aria could respond two children burst into Tsuna's room screaming.

"Lambo, I-pin. Stop that" Tsuna said as he tried to calm down the two hyperactive kids, which unfortunately didn't work. They continued running until Lambo accidentally ran into Aria.

"Huh" the cow child said as he looked up and stared at the new face "who are you" he asked

Aria smiled "nice to meet you, Lambo right? I'm Tsuna's childhood friend " she said as she ruffled his hair, Lambo stared at her for a couple of minutes before he started running after I-pin again once again screaming. Tsuna let out a huff of air

"Come on, if their home so is Okaasan. She'll want to see you" Tsuna explained to Aria and held a hand out to her, which she gladly accepted, quickly brushing the invisible dust off her jeans and followed Tsuna down stairs "Okaasan" Tsuna called out as he got to the bottom of the stairs

"In the kitchen Tsu-kun" a feminine voice responded, the two teens headed to the kitchen, Aria stood behind Tsuna and peeked over his shoulder and watched as she saw Nana, last time she saw her she had much longer hair and now it was much shorter, however Nana had her back to her son and Aria so she had yet to notice the young teen. "Are you ok Tsu-kun?" She asked without turning round still, Tsuna rolled his eyes

"I'm ok, I have a friend here can they stay for tea?" He asked, Nana at this point had turned round and Aria quickly hid herself behind Tsuna

"Oh of course, who's your friend" she asked curiously, Aria took this as her cue and and moved from behind Tsuna and gave a small wave to Tsuna's mother

"Hi, Na-San" she said, using the old nickname she used for Nana when she was little. Nana smiled immediately recognising the young girl

"Oh Aria-chan, my dear how are you? When did you get back?" She asked as she went forward and quickly hugged the young girl. Aria laughed

"I'm good, I got back this morning and came over once I dumped my stuff home so I could catch up with Yoshi-kun" Aria explained. Then Tsuna spoke up

"Hey Kaasan, could we do something special for dinner please, Aria hasn't eaten proper Japanese food in ages and it can be a welcome back present" he explained. Nana smiled at her son

"Oh of course, I'll make it extra special, now why don't you two go upstairs I'm sure you've got lots of catching up to do" nana suggested, the two teens nodded before turning and making their way back upstairs. Nana however noticed the two youngest in the living area and went over to them

"Lambo, I-pin" she called out, the two children stopped what they were doing and turned to face Nana

"Yes mama" they both repsonded with, nana smiled before crouching down closer to the two

"Can you two stay down here and play for a while and not go to Tsu-kuns room please" she asked, Lambo whined

"Ah, why" he asked, "you saw that girl from a minute ago?" Nana asked. The two children thought for a sec before nodding "well she's a very special friend of Tsuna, and she's been gone for almost six years now and only got back today. It would be nice for the two to spend some time together". She explained

"But" Lambo began to protest but nana stopped him "Lambo, sweetie how would you feel if I-pin had to leave for six years, you would no longer have a playmate" nana said, trying to make sure Lambo understood not to disturb the two teens but Lambo gasped at what nana said

"I would be sad" Lambo responded with, nana smiled softly as the young boy could kinda understand how Tsuna might of felt. "Good now why don't you to play in the garden and I'll make us some snacks" nana said as she stood back up and watched the two children run off before looking over to the stairs** 'it'sa good thing Aria-chan has finally come back, he needs it'** she thought before she went off to the kitchen.

~~~~~ about another hour, so almost coming up to 3pm ~~~~~

"Tch, why are you following me baseball freak?" Gokudera complained, he just had to run into Yamamoto of all people didn't he. Both of them had finished their activities for the day and we're heading over to Tsuna's

Yamamoto laughed and placed his hands behind his head "I'm not following you, we're just both heading to Tsuna's place"

Gokudera growled quietly and started muttering to himself about how the baseball freak didn't need to follow. However he suddenly stopped when he heard a familiar voice call out

"TO THE EXTREME!" They heard a muscular voice yell,

"Oh come on" Gokudera exclaimed, as in front of him and Yamamoto was Ryohei Sasagawa along with his younger sister Kyoko and their friend Haru Miura. "What are you guys doing here" he asked

"I'm here to make Sawada extremely join the boxing club" Ryohei exclaimed rather loudly, despite Tsuna refusing the first time he is still determined to get him to join, Kyoko and Haru giggled at his antics

"We came over to see Tsuna-kun" explained Kyoko in a slightly calmer manner than her brother. Yamamoto grinned

"We can all go together then" he suggested

"TO THE EXTREME" yelled Ryohei

"SHUT UP TURF-TOP" Gokudera yelled in response as they all continued walking toward Tsuna's home.

To any civilians at the time passing this group watched in amusement as Ryohei yelled about stuff to the extreme, while Haru and Gokudera soon started an argument over pointless things and Kyoko and Yamamoto stayed at the back of the group watching at the others antics.

"ciaosu" suddenly said in a squeaky voice, the five teens stopped and turned to the wall to see Reborn on top of the said wall, wearing his signature suit and fedora hat

"Yo, it's the baby" Yamamoto pointed out

"Reborn-San, what are you doing here" Gokudera asked. Reborn jumped off the wall and onto Yamamoto's head

"Seeing Dino off at the airport, I was just heading back to dame-Tsuna's" Reborn explained, Yamamoto grinned

"So are we" he said

"Hmph" Gokudera said as he turned around "let's go then, or we're gonna be late to see juudaime" he said and began to walk, everyone soon following at a comfortable silence until Ryohei shouted

"TO THE EXTREME"

Gokudera groaned, why him?

~~~~~Sawada residence~~~~~

*knock knock knock* the door suddenly went, Nana stopped what she was doing in the kitchen and opened the door to see Gokudera, Yamamoto, Ryohei, Kyoko, Haru and Reborn at her door

"Come on in" she said as she opened the door further to allow everyone one to come in "follow me" she then said and walked into the kitchen with everyone in tow. Reborn jumped off of Yamamoto's head and jumped onto the kitchen side "would any of you like a drink" Nana asked, the teens just shook their heads

"Is Tsuna-kun in?" Kyoko asked,

"Yes but I would advise not seeing him now, that includes you Reborn. I don't want my son training today he needs this break" nana explained, they all looked curiously at her

"What do you mean?" reborn asked, nana sighed and stopped what she was doing

"I know all about Tsuna and the Mafia" she explained but held a hand out in front of silencing the others before continuing "I'm not as oblivious as everyone thinks I am, I know about Lemitsu being part of it and I know your training Tsuna to be the 10th generation Mafia boss." She finished explaining.

"Ok so you know about all of that but why can't we see Tsuna?" Yamamoto asked

"He needs a break" she responded with before pointing to Reborn "I know your working him to the extreme at the moment so he needs this, otherwise he'll break. He's my son and his welfare comes first before any of this Mafia stuff." She stated, just then Lambo entered

"Ne, ne Tsuna-nii has a girlfriend" he stated rather excitedly

"WHAT!" Screamed five voices

"Yeah, they upstairs now but mama won't let us see them" Lambo explained then started to pick his nose

"Nani.. How can this be?" Haru said as she collapsed to her knees dramatically

"Haha, oh heavens no Lambo dear, Aria-Chan is just a friend" nana then explained,

Haru then suddenly bounced back up at hearing what nana said, her eyes sparkling "really" she asked

"Aria-chan is Tsu-Kuns childhood friend, she's spent the past six years living in America and only got back this morning. Though with the way they act it wouldn't surprise me if they ended up dating" nana said as she placed her hand under her chin in thought, the sparkles In Haru's suddenly disappeared and a black aura began to surround her

"Love rival desu" Haru began muttering

"But yes" nana continued "their currently making up for lost time upstairs, it would be nice for Tsu-kun to finally start acting like himself again"

"What do you mean" Reborn asked curiously

"Tsu-kun wasn't always known as dame-Tsuna. The bad grades and the bullying started a few months after Aria-chan left for America and he wasn't always a klutz either, when he's with Aria-chan he's a lot more confident. Sometimes it's like a completely different person"

"I see" Reborn said, he smirked **this girl might be useful to the family** he thought. However he was brought out of his thoughts when they heard a thud and a scream, the three male teens suddenly stilled before heading towards the stairs

"Don't bother" nana called out, to them

"What do you mean" exclaimed Gokudera "Juudaime might be in trouble" he tried to argue, but nana just laughed

"Their messing about don't worry" then paused suddenly "you might want to move yourselves up against the wall" she then suggested, the teens curiously did what they were told

"Hahi, how come desu" Haru asked, nana paused and held her finger out in the air, suddenly there was a sound of a door slamming open upstairs

"ARIA GET BACK HERE" they heard someone shout. Nana smiled

"That's why" she said

~~~~~about a few minutes before with Tsuna and Aria~~~~~

"Seriously!" Asked Tsuna as he laughed and clutched his stomach, Aria was also laughing and wiped a tear from from her eye

"Yeah, the teacher quiet the next day, he didn't even last a week with my class" Aria said

"Damn girl that was a cruel prank" Tsuna said as he calmed down. Since they reentered the room after Nana came back home Tsuna had enquired about Aria and her life in America, she was currently explaining about a prank her class played on her teacher who had a paranoia of aliens. "What else" he asked, a mischievous glint shined in his eyes

"Well…" Aria began.

Soon Tsuna was laughing again, a prank about how they glued everything on the principals office to the ceiling, in the exact same place it would have been on the floor. Unfortunately Tsuna was laughing so hard and had slightly leaned to his left and had fallen off his bed and accidentally caught the the table which caused one of the glasses of water on it to topple over and splash over Aria's right leg, which caused her too scream and jump back. Which caused Tsuna to continue laughing

Aria pouted as she saw Tsuna was still laughing "that's not funny" she said and crossed her arms

"Oh…god" Tsuna gasped out "that scream was so adorable" he said, chuckling at what happened and smirked when he say Aria blushing, then slowly pushing himself up into a sitting position "gomennasai" he said holding his hands up in surrender however the smirk on his face said otherwise.

Aria continue to pout until she noticed something out of the corner of her eye and soon began to grin herself. "It's ok" she said, she reached forwards towards the other glass of water, luckily Tsuna had yet to notice "let me repay the favour" she said with a sickeningly sweet smile before throwing the other glass of water into Tsuna's face. "Whoops" she said before she made a beeline for the door and slammed the door open.

Tsuna blinked a couple of seconds before growling playfully and got up and began chasing Aria "ARIA GET BACK HERE" he yelled as he playfully chased the raven haired girl down the corridor, Aria was laughing the whole time. They both ran down the stairs and quickly slid into the kitchen. Completely oblivious to their guests.

"Na-San help me" cried Aria dramatically as She entered the kitchen, Tsuna hot on her trail , nana laughed

"My my active as ever, sorry dear your on your own" nana said to Aria and watched as said teens eyes widened when she realised she won't be getting any help and quickly squeaked and ducked at an incoming, Tsuna who tried to grab her before going to the opposite side of the table.

Tsuna quickly regained his composure and went towards Aria "oh you are so gonna get it now" he said before he began chasing Aria around the table. Aria laughed and kept running "ah, no. Come on it was a Joke" she tried to explain as Tsuna narrowly missed her.

"Get back here" he said and then climbed over the table, which luckily had nothing on it. Aria ran into the living area however unfortunately Tsuna had caught up to her and wrapped his arms around her waist before hoisting her backwards and began spinning around the living room while holding her still, both laughing, still oblivious to their guests.

The teens watched, jaws hitting the ground as they watched this young girl, presumably this Aria, come sliding into the kitchen only for her to be chased by Tsuna, they never knew Tsuna could move that fast before and watched as he chased her around the table before climbing over it and chasing the girl before finally catching up to her and swinging her around. Nana was right, Tsuna was like a different person they all thought. However none of them knew what to say, it was Reborn who broke the tension by clearing his throat.

Suddenly Tsuna and Aria stopped what they were doing as they heard someone clear their throat, looking towards the kitchen they saw Gokudera, Yamamoto , Ryohei, Kyoko, Haru and Reborn. Well Aria guessed that was them from how he described his friends earlier. Tsuna let go of Aria placing her on the ground before swinging his right arm over her shoulder, and began grinning, Aria at this point thought that his grin could most likely out do the Cheshire Cat

"Hey guys" Tsuna began and used his left arm to point towards his friends "Ari-chan this is Gokudera-kun, Yamamoto, Oniichan, Kyoko, Haru and my tutor Reborn" he said going from left to right "guys, this is Ari-chan" said girl gave a quick wave.

"starting today she's joining our familia".

**_And done, like I said, I am trying to keep them in character ._**

**_However Tsuna does act a little Oc when she's with Aria_**

**_Li0ness95 out_**

**_Xx_**


	3. Introductions

**_Hey everybody I'm back! _**

**_Thank you everyone who's followed/favourite/ reviewed the story so far, you guys are awesome :) _**

_Previously:_

_"Hey guys" Tsuna began and used his left arm to point towards his friends "Ari-chan this is Gokudera-kun, Yamamoto, Oniichan, Kyoko, Haru and my tutor Reborn" he said going from left to right "guys, this is Ari-chan" said girl gave a quick wave._

_"starting today she's joining our familia_".

Chapter 3: Introductions

Normal POV:

Everyone (minus Tsuna and Aria) stared at Tsuna is disbelief. Reborn didn't know whether he should be proud that his student took the whole Mafia thing seriously now or annoyed that Tsuna just told someone everything when he had no information on this girl. After a couple of minutes of silence and Tsuna still grinning like a Cheshire Cat it was Nana who broke the silence first by sighing and placing her hands on her hips

"At least promise me you two won't do anything reckless…again?" Nana asked, Tsuna and Aria both chuckled and did a mock salute

"We promise we won't do anything reckless, life endangering or any pranks" they both said, "unless Aria decides that she wants to hunt the trolls in the woods and get lost again" Tsuna then continued. Aria glared at him before lightly punching him in the arm

"That was one time" she protested "what about you jumping off a bridge in an attempt to fly cos you thought you had super powers?" She then accused.

"One. You were the one who told me I could fly. Two. I was six when that happened I didn't know any better" Tsuna then countered with as he playfully glared at his best friend. Nana shook her head at the two teens.

"How about you guys stay here and get to know Aria-chan better while I finish dinner" Nana suggested as she she gestured to the living room area before turning around and heading back to the kitchen. This seemed to bring the other teens back to their senses and it was Gokudera who acted first.

"Alright as Juudaime's right hand man it's my job to protect him." He said as he stormed over towards Aria and got up in her face "just who are you? Do you work for any other family? What's you motive? How can we trust you?" He then asked, firing these questions at Aria.

"Gokudera-kun" Tsuna then said as he stood in front of Aria and tried to get his right hand man to back away but just then Yamamoto also spoke up

"He has a point Tsuna" Yamamoto turned to Aria, his whole body language suddenly turned form the happy-go-lucky baseball player to don't-mess-with-me language "how do we know we can trust you with Tsuna?" He asked her. Tsuna sighed, he forgot how protective Yamamoto and Gokudera could be at times.

"Your gone scare her at this rate" Tsuna tried to argue back with, He didn't want his best friend, who has been gone for six years, to get scared off by his new friends when he only just got her back. However before he could say anything else he felt a hand on his right shoulder, it was Aria. Tsuna couldn't see her facial expression due to her fringe covering her eyes but when her left hand lightly squeezed his shoulder he knew that she could handle it. He smiled softly at Aria and stepped to the side "no killing anyone" he said remembering exactly who she was related to. Gokudera stared at Tsuna slightly confused at why he would say that to Aria _'why would he tell her not to kill anyone_' he thought but then turned to look at Aria again when he heard her laughing.

Aria looked up as she emitted a powerful aura, a look of seriousness shone in her eyes before she stared up at Gokudera and pointed a finger up at him "okay look here Mr. Right hand man. I have known Tsuna since we were babies, I spent everyday growing up with him and practically spent everyday in this house with him that this place is like a second home to me. Im his best friend and I know more about Tsuna then you will ever know." She started, her aura was enough to make Gokudera step back from her, his composure was quickly breaking down.

"I don't belong to any family apart from the one Tsuna just offered me to, this Vongola family. And let's get one thing straight I'm here to protect Tsuna my motive is to protect my family and honestly I don't have to give you a reason as to why you should trust me, Tsuna does so that should be enough of a reason and before you start he is family. I only have an older brother, my dad walked out on us and my mother is dead, Tsuna and Nana are the only other two people who I can call family, and I'm sure as hell not going to let you or any Mafia take that away from me. Do. I. Make. Myself. Clear?" She the asked as she finished ranting.

Everyone stared at the young girls outburst, though Tsuna was a little shocked by how much she restrained herself '_she definitely got better at her self contro_l' Tsuna thought to himself but then frowned when he remembered that Aria mentioned something about her mother being dead '_I'll definitely need to talk about that to her, but not now there's too many people'_ Tsuna was brought out of his thoughts when he saw Gokudera suddenly suddenly kneel to the floor as he began to hit his head on the floor

"Please forgive me Aria-San, I did not mean to upset Juudaime's best friend. I was only trying to protect him. I am unfit to be Juudaime's right hand man". Gokudera than began to repeat over and over, Tsuna sweat dropped at Gokudera's actions while Aria just blinked a couple of times before laughing

"Please, Gokudera-kun stop that" she said as she knelt down to Gokudera's level and placed a hand on his shoulder "you know when Tsuna told me about this whole Mafia thing and about you guys, I honestly wasn't too sure about it. I mean Tsuna is my best friend, he's family and now because of who he's related too people will want to kill him. I told myself I was going to protect with everything I've got, I didn't care about who you guys were all that mattered was to make sure that Tsuna didn't have to face this alone. But you guys have shown me I was wrong, the way you all went defensive when you heard I was joining, granted probably not the best way to go about it but I'm glad.

I'm glad I'm not the only one who wants to protect him, his family is everything to me and to know there are people who are willing to help protect him as well as put me at ease especially since I haven't been here for the last six years." Aria quickly stood up and bowed down in front of the others "thank you for protecting my family, I'm glad Tsuna has found people he can call true friends" she finished as she stood up straight again and smiled before holding a hand out to Gokudera "now let's try this again. Nice to meet you, I'm Aria".

Gokudera looked up at the hand in front of him before smiling warmly and standing up taking Aria's hand in the process "nice to meet you Aria-San, I'm Gokudera Hayato." He said as he shoved his other hand in his pocket. Tsuna sighed but smiled as he watched what happened. It seemed Yamamoto also backed off and the the other two girls where a little more friendly now to the new family member.

"Okay, how about we take a seat and me and Aria will answer any other questions you still have" Tsuna suggested, the others nodded in agreement and went to sit down. Gokudera and Yamamoto next to each other while on Yamamoto's left was Rhoyei who was sitting next to Kyoko and Haru while Tsuna and Aria sat opposite them. "So what do you want to know?" Tsuna asked and surprisingly it was Kyoko who spoke up first

"What did Aria-chan mean when she said you jumped off a bridge Tsuna-kun?" She asked curiously, Tsuna groaned as the memory Played through his mind and placed his face in his hands, while Aria placed her hand in her mouth to try and muffle her laughter

"Kay firstly can I point out I was six at the time when this happened. Me and Aria had very active imaginations as younger kids" Tsuna began to explain and chuckled at his memories "Actually I think at one point we pretended we were in the Mafia, but instead of killing people we would protect them, that's actually how it started. Aria here convinced me to use my powers to fly and so we went to the bridge near the river and I jumped off trying to fly, lucky enough there was some civilians passing by at the time who dove into the river to save me." Tsuna explained, the others nodded their heads in understanding

"So she told you that your superpower was flying?" Asked Kyoko

"Heck no" Tsuna responded with "she convinced me to fly using my flame powers" Tsuna responded with, reborn who sat on a small table away from the group so he could listen in on them dropped his mug of coffee in shock as he heard what Tsuna had said before getting up and jumping over to the coffee table between the group of teens and curiously looked at Tsuna and Aria

"What flame powers?" Reborn asked, the teens were intrigued that Reborn seemed to be curious as well, considering their talking about an imaginary game from when they were six. This time it was Aria who responded

"Well I'm not sure what they were and when Tsuna got them but I can tell you now it wasn't from our imagination. But they were flames and they always appeared in Tsuna's hands when he was too emotional in some way. The first time it happened we were being picked on by these kids who were about twelve it thirteen at the time. One of the them had a hold on Tsuna while another one had grabbed me it was when the third guy was about to hit me that it happened.

I just remember hearing Tsuna shout something till next thing I knew the guys were on the ground and Tsuna had these flames dancing across his hands, his eyes also turned orange but only for a brief moment. Since then we would go out to the woods a lot or somewhere where there weren't a lot of people and made Tsuna try and work out what happened." Aria explained and then Tsuna continued for her

"It was about a year afterwards that Aria decided to convince me to use my flames to fly, however on the day I just couldn't and I ended up in the river since then –we have no idea what happened – but I could no longer use the flames it's like they just vanished, in the end we had put it down to our imagination" Tsuna finished explaining. Aria pouted

"I wish you still had those sky flames they were totally awesome" she complained

"Sky flames?" Reborn asked

"Yeah, even though the flames where like a vibrant orange they reminded me of the sky so we called them sky flames" Aria explained, she looked towards the other teens and could see they were still trying to process what they were just told. Tsuna however spent the whole time watching Reborn, and could tell something wasn't right by his actions '_he knows something_' Tsuna thought to himself but dismissed it when he heard his mum call out that dinner was ready, it seemed that the others also quickly forgot their train of thoughts when they heard that dinner was ready

\- after dinner-

Dinner time was hectic, simple as. Lambo said something or did something that annoyed Gokudera and made him shout which in turn caused Rhoyei to shout at Gokudera while Yamamoto just laughed and tried to calm them down. Haru and Kyoko luckily enough seemed to be in their own little world and were chatting about this and that while Tsuna was complaining about reborn nicking his food. While some found this oddly strange Aria found it hilarious and had spent much of her time laughing at her new family.

It was a little while afterwards when Nana took Ipin and Lambo to have a bath that the Sasagawa siblings and Haru decided to make a move, a little while after that Gokudera and Yamamoto made a move as it seemed Bianchi had turned up and once again Gokudera had gotten his 'stomach pains' so Yamamoto offered to take him home and so the only one left was now Aria, who was currently sitting on Tsuna's bed and leaning against said persons shoulder.

"Ne Ari-chan we should get you home otherwise Hibari-San is gonna bite me to death" Tsuna said as he poked Aria in the arm, it seemed that the jet lag was finally hitting her full force as she was drifting in at out of consciousness.

"But I'm tired" she argues "just let me stay here" she said as she drifted off again, Tsuna sighed as he knew that she probably won't willingly move from her spot waited until her breathing relaxed signalling she had fallen asleep before carefully getting up and manoeuvring Aria onto his back and carrying her downstairs, Tsuna placed a finger to his mouth

"Shh" he whispered as he saw his mum enter the corridor, she chuckled quietly before handing Tsuna Aria's coat

"Don't be long" she whispered before making her way to her own room. Tsuna smiled before going out the front door and heading towards Aria's home, mentally hoping that he could remember the way, fortunately enough fate was on his side as he stood outside a tall house with the name 'Hibari' on the plaque outside the gate, quietly he opened the gate and made his was over to the door, however the door had swung open just as Tsuna was about to knock revealing a not very happy Kyoya.

"Gah Hibari-San you scared me" Tsuna said as he placed a hand above his heart, but from seeing the look of Kyoya's face he sighed "don't worry, she's fine. The jet lag just caught up to her and she fell asleep. You know what's she's like" Tsuna explained as he gestured to the girl on his back. Hibari glared at the herbivore before stepping to the side

"She's still in her old room. Make it quick" he simply said before walking off to his own room

Tsuna sighed in relief that he wasn't going to be bitten to death and made his way up the stairs to Aria's room, which luckily had the door still opened so he carefully set her down on her bed and and placed a blanket over her before crouching down. He smiled softly as he brushed part of her fringe out of her eyes, careful enough not to wake her up before placing a quick kiss on her forehead

"Glad to have you back Ari-chan, don't worry I'm not gonna lose you again" he whispered before getting up and exiting the room, slowly pulling the door to, if he had turned back he would have noticed the small smile that formed on her face as he left.

**_Okay people that's all for now, I know it seems kinda short and that however I'm just trying to ease my Oc –Aria into the story, just a couple more chapters and then it will continue from the anime story line. One chapter per episode basically so please be patient _**

**_Thanks again for all your support :) _**

**_Till next time _**

**_Li0ness95 out _**

**_Xx_**


	4. First day of school

**_Hey everybody I'm back again :) _**

**_I'm happy you guys are reading my story it means a lot however any criticism is also greatly appreciated _**

_Previously: _

_"Glad to have you back Ari-chan, don't worry I'm not gonna lose you again" he whispered before getting up and exiting the room, slowly pulling the door to, if he had turned back he would have noticed the small smile that formed on her face as he left._

Chapter 4: first day at school

Aria's POV:

I sighed as I snuggled further into duvet, I wasn't fully awake nor asleep, more of that 'I don't care what time it is I'm gonna stay in bed' mood, I knew it was morning though because of the sun that was shining through the window. I heard the door creak open and saw my brother enter my room.

"Come on Aria-chan you need to get up" Kyoya said as he approached my bed, I groaned and turned away from him

"It's too early oniisan, I don't want to get up yet" I complained back, I still felt tired from yesterday. I closed my eyes and attempted on going back to sleep, but then my brother sighed.

"If you don't get up now you're going to be late for school and I'll take you in what your wearing" he said, I suddenly opened my eyes in realisation in what day it actually was

"Crap" I said as I stumbled out of bed and ran over to my wardrobe to get my uniform and was about to take my shirt off when I remembered that Kyoya was still in the room "get out" I screeched out in embarrassment as I pushed him out of the room' "I need to get dressed and I can't if your in here" I heard my brother laugh as he walked away

"Hurry up or your breakfast will get cold" he said as he went downstairs, I sighed and shut my door before putting my uniform on. It consisted of a blue skirt, white shirt with a yellow jacket and a red bow around my neck, I quickly brushed my hair and tied it into a high ponytail and clipped my fringe up into a quiff so it wasn't in my face before I grabbed my bag and made my way downstairs and into the kitchen.

"That was quick" my brother pointed out as he handed me my breakfast,

"It's called practice" I said as I dug into my food,

"Hope you don't mind but we're leaving a little earlier so we can get all the paperwork done and your schedule sorted before the first lesson, I don't want you missing out on anything since you already have to catch up with some work" Kyoya explained to me as he washed up his plate, guess he already ate before I came down.

"Yeah that's fine" I replied with "how far is the school again" I asked

"About ten minutes give or take" Kyoya responded with, I nodded my head before I quickly finished the rest of my food and placed my plate in the sink and went and put my shoes on,

"Come on, let's go already" I said as I grabbed my brothers wrist and proceeded to drag him out the door and March down the street

"Um..Aria-chan" my brother asked as I continued to drag him

"What?" I ask as I stop and turn to face him, I frowned when I saw he had a look of amusement on his face

"The schools in the other direction" he explained as he points to the street behind him, his smile got wider as he realised I was blushing from embarrassment,

"It's not funny"I said as I crossed my arms and pouted, how was I suppose to know where the school was

"And who said I was laughing?" He asked as then took my wrist and began to drag me in the right direction. "Come on, I'll lead this time" he said, I nodded as I began taking in the surrounding area so I knew where I was going next time. I stopped in awe as we approached the front of school

"It's so big" I whispered to myself, I realised I'm probably going to need a map of this place so I don't get lost as you saw earlier my sense of direction isn't the best. However I saw that my brother had continued walking through the courtyard without me, "Oi oniisan wait up" I called out as I ran to catch up with him, Kyoya just laughed at me as he continued walking. Stupid brother I thought to myself as we went through the front doors, well here goes nothing.

Normal POV:

-with Tsuna and the others-

"Okay class quiet down" Nezu, the science teacher had said to the rambunctious class he had as he entered the room. He watched as the students settled down in their seats.

"Yo Tsuna" Yamamoto said as he poked his pencil into said persons back to get his attention "is your friend joining our school?" He asked curiously,

"Honestly I'm not sure" Tsuna whispered back "probably not yet since she'll have loads of work to do just to catch up since she's joining half way through the year" Tsuna then explained as he lent down on his desk.

"Okay that's enough chit chat" Nezu interrupted the still talking teens, he sighed as he placed some paper down on his desk "now before we start our new term we will be having a new student join our class so I would like you all to be nice to them please" he announced and sighed again as the students began talking again.

"I wonder if it's boy"

"Screw that, I wonder which country they came from?"

"I wonder if it's Aria-San" Gokudera mumbled to Tsuna and Yamamoto

"Okay, class quiet now. You can come in now" Nezu shouted that last part. The students held their breath as they watched a young girl enter the classroom, her raven hair tied in a high ponytail and her fringe was styled in a quiff, her baby blue eyes shined with excitement as she scanned the room, and her smile widened when she noticed her childhood friend was also in her class.

Tsuna suddenly straightened up when he saw Aria enter the room and smiled when she noticed that he was in this class as well. However he mentally frowned when he started to his classmates whispering amongst themselves, the boys whispering something about how pretty she looked while some of the girls glared because she was pretty.

"Okay, do you want to introduce yourself please and tell us one thing about yourself" Nezu said as he pointed towards the class when he said us,

"Hi my name is Aria, I just moved over from America" she said as she quickly bowed, a sudden killer aura surrounded her before she continued "and if any of you mess with my friends I personally guarantee to put you in the hospital myself" she finished and just as sudden the killer aura disappeared and she flashed a smile to her new class mates.

"Um…well, it's nice to have you join our class, if you would like to take…Oi where are you going" Nezu then said, he was about to tell the girl where she was suppose to sit but Aria had already begun walking and stopped at the empty table in front Tsuna

"Hey Tsuna this seat taken?" She asked as she pointed to the desk and had completely ignored Nezu and the other students as they murmured to themselves on how she already knew Tsuna,

"Nope it's all yours Ari-chan" Tsuna said "I didn't know you were gonna join so quickly" he said, Aria chuckled

"Yeah well my brother wanted me to start asap so that I didn't miss anything for the new term, you know what he's like" she said "Morning Yamamoto, Gokudera-kun" she then greeted the two boys who were next to Tsuna as she sat down

"Yo/morning Aria/-San" they both responded with. Now the rest of the students were confused, how on earth did the new pretty girl already know dame-Tsuna and his group of misfits and why are they friends with her. However Nezu on the other hand was more angry at the fact that the girl had blatantly ignored him, he was already annoyed with Tsuna and the two other boys and he was not about to let this new girl be added to this list.

"Aria that is not your seat, can you please move your stuff away from dame-Tsuna and move over there please" Nezu said in a stern voice as he pointed to an empty table that was practically the furthest table away from Tsuna, Aria frowned

"Why?" She asked curiously as she tilted her head to one side

"Because I said so" Nezu then responded with, he could already see where this was going

"Well that's not a good enough reason" Aria retorted back, she smiled when she heard Tsuna try and muffle his laughter from behind her, unfortunately a tick mark had appeared on Nezu's head in annoyance

"Now don't toy with me young lady, don't you know any manners? Respect you elders especially me since I'm your sensei. Now move or your going to the principals office" Nezu threatened, Aria grinned as she lent back in her chair

"Go on then sensei" she teased "but I'm warning you if you send me to the principals office my brother won't be happy" she then threatened, at this point both Yamamoto and Gokudera had noticed the grin that was also appearing on Tsuna's face

"Oi Tsuna you alright?" Yamamoto asked, Tsuna chuckled as he waved them off

"Yeah I'm fine don't worry. I know Ari-chans brother and let's just say I can't wait to see how this all plays out" Tsuna said, the two boys shrugged their shoulders at Tsuna's explanation and continued to observe what was happening.

"That's it! Disrespecting an elder, ignoring commands and threatening a teacher! Principals office NOW!" He bellowed as he pointed to the door, his face was turning red from how angry he was

"No"

"What?" He hissed as he slammed his hands on his desk and glared at the raven haired girl "HOW DARE YOU!" He began to shout but was interrupted as the classroom door was slammed open, the whole classroom became silent as the head of the discipline committee – Hibari Kyoya – entered the room, many of the students shrunk back in their seats from the deadly aura that Hibari was emitting, well apart from Aria, Tsuna (who slightly coward), Yamamoto and Gokudera, Tsuna whistled quietly

"Now it's the good part" he whispered to Yamamoto and Gokudera. Nezu smirked as he realised who just entered the room

"Ah, Hibari-San can I help you at all" Nezu asked as he attempted to ease the tension in the room, all signs of anger from earlier had vanished

"Hn, I was checking up on my sister" Hibari replied with, the class broke into quiet murmurs when they heard Hibari mention he had a sister 'he has a little sister?', 'I bet she's just like him'.

"You settling in ok?" He asked as he faced the class

"Hai, oniisan I'm doing ok, no trouble" Aria then said as she waved at her older brother, the other students (minus Tsuna) jaws had fallen to the ground when they heard Aria call Hibari Oniisan

"What! This little demon is your sister?!" Nezu shouted in disbelief as he pointed towards Aria, Hibari frowned when he heard Nezu call his little sister a demon while Aria pouted

"Ne oniisan, Sensei was being mean and threatened me about going to the principals office, I didn't do anything wrong did I? All I did was sit down in this empty seat next to yoshi-kin and he started yelling at me" Aria then 'innocently' said to Hibari as she widened her eyes and acted all vulnerable like a little girl, Nezu stared gobsmacked at the young girl before shouting at her again, completely forgetting that her brother was in the room

"Now listen here you despicable little brat, who do you bloody think you are!" Nezu began shouting till a hand grabbed his upper arm, turning to his left he began to pale as he saw it was Hibari who had grabbed his arm and he did not look happy. Nezu gulped as he realised he had forgotten that they were siblings.

"Excuse me class but I believe Dohachiro-San has a meeting with the principal right now" Hibari said calmly as he proceeded to drag Nezu out of the classroom

"Wait oniisan" Aria called out, Hibari stopped "is it ok if I go hang out with Tsuna after school please" she asked, Hibari smirked

"As long as you herbivores are not crowding it's fine"he said before he continued dragging Nezu to the principals office, you could hear the poor man plead as he was dragged down the corridor. After what's they witnessed none of the other students had yet to approach or even talk to Aria.

The room was quiet for a few minutes before Tsuna whistled again.

"Damn you got him wrapped around your finger Ari-chan" Tsuna said as he turned to said girl,

"What can I say" Aria responded with as she flickered her ponytail "it's a charm" she said as she laughed

"So Hibari-San is your brother right?" Yamamoto asked

"Yep" Aria said

"You look a like but the way you too act was so different I wouldn't have even called you siblings" Gokudera commented, Tsuna laughed

"Of course not, while Hibari-San is a more 'bite people to death' and fight then ask questions later person Aria here" he said as he gestured his arms at Aria "is a wolf in sheeps clothing, she acts innocent but is truly the daughter of satan" Tsuna explained

"I'll take that as a compliment" Aria said "so" she asked as she lent against the back of the chair while facing Tsuna "tell me all about this school cos I'm bound to get lost at one point plus I need to start thinking of some pranks" she explained, Tsuna face palmed but chuckled when he saw Aria in deep conversation with Yamamoto and Gokudera. '_It's a good thing they get along_' he thought to himself

"Something tells me with you here means school isn't ever going to be the same again" Tsuna asked, Aria grinned

"Of course not,I have six years of catching up to do and that includes pranks" Aria said as she winked at Tsuna before turning around to face the front of the class again, the next teacher just turned up for the next lesson.

Tsuna sighed when he realised that this was gonna be one hell of a week.

**_And done_**

**_Hope you like it, and please review, fav and follow you know the drill people _**

**_Li0ness95 out _**

**_Xx_**


	5. Escape from Death Mountain

_**Hey everybody, starting today my story will be following the anime.**_

_**For example this chapter is starting from episode 16. **_

_**And another quick note, I'm currently on reading week for uni so that's why I'm able to do so many updates but come next Monday (23**__**rd**__**) I'm back at university so what I'll try and do is do a chapter/episode per week, however that won't be the case every week so please bear with me. :)**_

* * *

_Previously:_

_"Something tells me with you here means school isn't ever going to be the same again" Tsuna asked, Aria grinned_

_"Of course not,I have six years of catching up to do and that includes pranks" Aria said as she winked at Tsuna before turning around to face the front of the class again, the next teacher just turned up for the next lesson._

_Tsuna sighed when he realised that this was gonna be one hell of a week._

* * *

Chapter 5/episode 16: escape from Death Mountain

Normal POV:

Dino blinked a couple of times as he stared at the three teens in front of him '_I swear I only contacted the two boys'_ he thought to himself, he cleared his throat before turning to the third teen "and who are you?" He asked politely, he didn't recognise this young girl from when he was here last week but it wouldn't surprise him if Reborn had already got another member of Tsuna's family to join.

The young girl smiled as she held out her hand "hi I'm Aria, you must be Dino-San right? Tsuna has told me a lot about you" she said, Dino hesitantly shook her hand, he looked over to the two boys – Gokudera and Yamamoto – in confusion.

"Ah Dino-San" Gokudera then cut in "this is Aria-San, Juudaime's best friend, she got back from America last week" he explained

"Oh" Dino said as he examined the young girl, she was smaller than the two male teens and her eyes held a look of innocence, as if she was almost too fragile to even be here "and how come you're here as well? I'm not trying to be rude but I swore I only contacted Gokudera and Yamamoto" he then asked.

"Ma ma, it's fine. Aria was on her way to Tsuna's when she bumped into us and when we explained where we were going she was adamant to tag along" Yamamoto explained as he swung his arm over Aria's shoulder.

"Fair enough" Dino said "come on I'll lead and explain to you what's going on this way" he explained as he nodded his head towards the bridge.

* * *

"Man it's cold" Gokudera complained as he wrapped his arms tight around his chest "why are we on a mountain during winter?"

"It's all right, you don't get the chance to see this much nature very often" Yamamoto replied, Aria nodded her head in agreement

"I spent six years in New York, I've missed all this fresh air" Aria commented as she stretched her arms in the air and took a deep breath of air and sighed.

"This unexplored region isn't even on the map" Dino pointed out as he turned to look at the three teens, Gokudera glared at Dino while he breathed into his hands in an attempt to keep them warm

"Oi, Juudaime had better be here. If you lied, I won't forgive you" Gokudera said

"Don't worry, he should have come here earlier with Reborn" Dino said, Aria tilted her head in confusion "what's up here on the mountain" Aria asked curiously just as they finished crossing the bridge. "Reborn is training Tsuna, and he asked me to help. I wanted the two of you to help out" Dino explained as he gestured to the two male teens. Aria grimaced when she heard Dino mention Reborn and his training as she recalled Tsuna's earlier statement '- he's a statistic demon child, hellbent on torturing me-'if she remembered correctly.

Gokudera shrugged "I'll go anywhere if you say it's for Juudaime"

"HELP ME!" They suddenly heard a voice in the distance, Aria paled as she recognised the voice.

"That's Tsuna" she exclaimed before taking off in the direction of Tsuna's voice, the other three followed.

* * *

"I'm gonna fall!" Exclaimed Tsuna as he held onto the edge of the cliff, how he got there? You really don't want to know. "Help me!" He screamed out again, but the part of ledge he was clinging to begin to crumble and soon he began falling but something grabbed his right wrist which prevented from falling any further, looking up he sighed in relief at who he saw.

"Juudaime/Tsuna!" Gokudera and Yamamoto cried out as they approached the cliff and watched as Dino grabbed Tuna's wrist.

"You certainly are a handful little brother" Dino gasped out as he used the rest of his strength to stop himself from going over the cliff. "Thank you Dino-San" thanked Tsuna, as he watched Dino pull him up

"It's fine" Dino replied with till he slipped and had started to fall off the cliff as well had it not been for Yamamoto's and Gokudera's quick thinking and grabbed ahold of Dino to stop him going over. Tsuna sighed as they managed to pull him up, and just as he was about to thank his friends he was suddenly hit round the head,

"Itai" he exclaimed as he crouched to the floor clutching his head, looking up he saw Aria glaring at him

"What do you think you were doing you knucklehead" she exclaimed as she placed her hands on her hips "that was totally irresponsible you Baka" she then yelled, Tsuna quickly stood up and held his hands out in surrender but before he could talk he was engulfed in a hug by the angry Girl "don't ever do that again, we had a deal" she mumbled into his shoulder. Tsuna smiled softly before returning the hug.

"Sorry sorry" Dino said to Tsuna as they walked into the forest "sorry doesn't cut it" Gokudera yelled out to Dino before Tsuna could reply

"I can't believe I did that. Sorry, Tsuna" Dino once again apologised to the brunette "it's all right" Aria then spoke up as she placed a hand on Gokudera's chest, her eyes literally telling him to shut up now. Gokudera grumbled in defeat before turning away...

"If we hadn't saved you, by now you'd be..." Gokudera mumbled quietly, Aria paled at the image but then shook her head of those thoughts _'yeah but it's fine now, Tsuna is next to you so you have nothing to worry about'_ she thought to herself.

"Eh" Tsuna suddenly stopped as he realised something _'it couldn't be' _he thought to himself "um, Dino-San, are your subordinates with you today?" He asked

"No, they took a vacation to some hot springs" Dino responded with as he carried on walking, not noticing the panicked look that appeared on Tsuna's face, _hot springs?'_ Tsuna thought. "I told them that they should relax from time to time, taking care of subordinates is the boss' job" Dino explained, Aria looked at Tsuna in confusion.

"In other words, dino-sans motor skills are no good today" Tsuna whispered to Aria so that Dino couldn't hear him, Aria hummed in understanding as she recalled Tsuna explaining how hopeless Dino was without his subordinates, _'and I was so glad that he showed up'_ Tsuna sighed dejectedly at himself

"Is something the matter" Dino then asked as he turned around to face the group when he realised that Tsuna had stopped walking

"No! Nothing!" Exclaimed Tsuna rather quickly, Dino looked around "by the way, where's Reborn? Wasn't he with you?" Dino asked confusedly.

Tsuna sighed "until the base of the mountain, then he said I should Continue on my own" he reached into his pocket and unfolded a map of Japan with red writing on it saying around here and an arrow pointing somewhere. "He left me this map"

"It's so very simple" Gokudera commented as he crouched down next to Tsuna, who had sunk to the floor, to examine the map. "Thanks to this, I got lost and nearly fell off a cliff. It's been terrible" Tsuna explained miserably.

Dino shoved his hands into his coats pockets "this is a part of your training too. Do your best" he said, Yamamoto who was also crouched down stood up before laughing, grabbing the attention of the others

"It's so childlike and cute" he commented, Aria sweat dropped at Yamamoto's obliviousness '_Tsuna _wasn't_ joking when he said Yamamoto thought this was a game'_ she thought as he stretched his arms behind his head "he said 'around here', so let's just poke around" he suggested and began walking off.

"It's not a joke" Aria pointed out "there's no way we can reach him like this" as she pointed to the map in Tsuna's hands.

"See! Here it is!" Exclaimed Yamamoto as he leant against the sign saying 'around here' and grinned happily. "That was fast!" Exclaimed Tsuna in shock as he approached His friend "it's true, it really says 'around here'" he said.

"Thanks for pointing that out Mr. Obvious" Aria said sarcastically as she crossed her arms, Tsuna playfully glared at his friend "there's something written under it" Yamamoto quickly pointed out as he read the next sign underneath "danger, falling bears, what's this?" He asked curiously.

"Could it mean 'danger, falling rocks'?" Aria suggested as she walked over to the teens "or danger, bears. He sure does make stupid mistakes" Gokudera suggested as well

"No" the four teens turned to Dino. "You should be careful" Dino then warned, Aria and Tsuna paled at Dino's warning.

"Baka" said Gokudera, completely not fazed by Dino. "Like a bear would actually fall on us" he logically pointed out. However they suddenly looked up as they could hear something hurtling towards them.

"A bear!" Tsuna freaked when he saw an actual bear coming towards them. "It's seriously falling on us!" He then yelled, they all quickly moved out of the way as the bear had landed where the sign post used to be, they watched as the bear began to spin around in circles "be careful, Juudaime" yelled out Gokudera, Tsuna quickly looked at his right hand man before looking up And screamed as he realised more bears where falling out of the sky and directly at them. "RUN!" Screamed Tsuna as he grabbed Aria's wrist and began dragging her in the opposite direction of the bears, the others also following his lead.

"Shouldn't bears be in hibernation?!" Aria shouted to the others as they tried to escape, Yamamoto looked over his shoulder at Tsuna and Aria "I've heard they wake up from time to time" he explained "that's not the issue!" Gokudera yelled at Yamamoto. They continued running down the path until they saw on their left side a ledge, quickly running they leaped onto the side to dodge the bears. Dino also grabbed Tsuna's hand to help pull him up. Aria and the others panted from exhaustion as they watched the bears continue spinning down the path

"We're safe" Tsuna said as he got his breath back, "let's go before they come back" he pointed out as they began walking in the opposite direction.

* * *

"Again" yelled Gokudera in disbelief as they ended up in front of another sign stating 'around here'

"Beware of surprises" Tsuna said confusedly as he read the nest sign underneath. "Oi, there's a bat here" Yamamoto pointed out as he went towards the tree and picked up the bat.

"Tch, baseball maniac" Gokudera muttered, "but how does he plan on surprising us?" Aria then asked, Tsuna walked over to some bushes "I wonder if someone's hiding in the bushes" he asks himself. Aria began walking over to Tsuna when suddenly Dino yelled out to her

"Aria LOOK OUT!" Dino yelled, Aria froze in her spot as she saw some sort or brown spiked balls heading directly at her, her eyes widened as she froze, her legs unwilling to cooperate. Tsuna turned around as he heard Dino yell to Aria and panicked when he saw what was happening

"ARIA!" He called out as he ran over to said girl, who was luckily enough only a few metres away from him, before he tackled her to the ground and shielded her body from the spiked balls "Itai, Itai, Itai" he mumbled to himself as he got hit by a few spikes

"YOSH!" Yelled Yamamoto as he stood in front of the two and pulled the bat back as he began defending Tsuna and Aria from the spikes, "now this is fun" he said as he got into a batting position, "that was great Yamamoto, thank you" Tsuna commented as he got off of Aria and looked down at said girl. "Aria, are you alright?" He asked as he checked over the girl to see if she had any injuries, Aria nodded mutely, as she slowly sat up.

"It's an all-natural batting centre" Yamamoto said "YOSH, keep 'em coming" he yelled out to the tree where the first set of spiked balls came from, Tsuna sweat dropped at his friends actions. Gokudera meanwhile ran over and stopped in front of Yamamoto

"I can't let Yamamoto show off" he told himself "send me something more surprises" he said as he pulled out his dynamite, "you weren't joking when you said he literally carried dynamite on him did you" Aria asked Tsuna as she pointed to Gokudera, Tsuna chuckled sheepishly as he rubbed the back of his neck. "I've got it under control" Gokudera claimed proudly.

However the spiked balls never came, they watched in anticipation for the next set of 'surprises', Dino who was observing what was going on began to smirk, as the some of the tree branches began to rustle. "Come at me" yelled Gokudera as he lit his dynamite however he took a step back in shock as a, literally giant, chestnut flew into Gokudera who in surprise dropped his dynamite as he was flung into the other teens.

"Hiieeeee" screeched Tsuna as a couple of lit dynamite landed next to him and Aria. "Ah crap" Aria muttered as the dynamite exploded. Dino watched in amusement as the smoke cleared, revealing four teens covered in smoke "gah" said Tsuna as smoke came out of his mouth.

"How pathetic "said a high pitched voice? Aria watched as reborn came out of the tree dressed as one of those giant spikes that was thrown at them. "It won't be much of a training session if you get taken out so soon." He pointed out

"Reborn! So it was all your fault" exclaimed Tsuna as he helped Aria back up, "thanks" she quietly muttered, Tsuna smiled at her before turning to glare angrily at Reborn. "I made an exact replica of the death mountain in Italy, you guys need to put a little more effort into this" Reborn explained.

"D-death mountain" Gokudera stammered out, "what is that" Tsuna asked as he noticed the sudden change in his right hand man's attitude. "It's the Vongola's secret training facility. They say, in the whole world, it's the most severe. And only one out of hundred escape." Gokudera explained, Aria paled at this new information.

"One out of a hundred!" Yelled Tsuna in shock,

"That sounds like fun" said Yamamoto as he swung the bat onto his shoulders, "stuff like this needs to be exaggerated". Aria face palmed _he still thinks this is all a game'_

"Yamamoto, this is serious" Tsuna said as he tried to explain the severity of the situation, while Yamamoto grinned like a mad man. Just then Dino stood in.

"Tsuna, if you can clear this, it means you've gotten that much stronger" Dino pointed out. "I'll watch over as your official, so do your best" he finished as he placed his hands on his hips.

Tsuna visibly deflated "wait a second, I never agreed to do this" he attempted to explain.

* * *

"GAH! It's cold!" Screamed Tsuna who was currently tied to a large rock underneath a waterfall in only a Lionel cloth. His three friends stood nearby as they tried to cheer him on, well Aria was anyway "you can do it Yoshi-kun" she cheered, reverting to the old nickname she gave Tsuna when they were younger. Meanwhile Reborn and Dino sat further away from the teens so that they did not listen in on their conversation.

"So Aria's apart of the familia" Dino began as he nodded towards said girl.

"Ah" said Reborn as he sipped on his coffee.

"It seems Tsuna's really protective of her" Dino pointed out

Reborn smirked "tch, of course he should, he's the one who invited her into the familia, not me" Reborn explained

"What" exclaimed Dino?

"I had no idea about Aria till I met her last weekend, she claims to be Tsuna's best friend but moved to America six years ago. As soon as mama told me about her I was thinking of getting her to join but it seemed dame-Tsuna did that on his own" Reborn explained as he continued to drink his coffee.

"Did you do a background check" Dino asked curiously

"Yes and no, I got everything while she grew up in Japan however as soon as I checked anything about when she was in America it was all heavily guarded, and the worrying thing is is that I don't think she knows this" Reborn explained.

"So someone's trying to keep her a secret?" Dino guessed

"Ah. Something's happened, for even the most basic stuff that even the public could easily find is being guarded. According to the database she was never in an America to begin with" Reborn explained but was suddenly interrupted by Tsuna.

"What kind of training is this? Reborn! Say something!" Tsuna yelled at the infant.

"Don't sound so pathetic Tsuna" Dino said as he peeled an orange. "That's right" Reborn piped in "if you're a Mafioso you need to endure at least that low temperature" he explained

"Don't say that while you're inside a Kotasu (1)! That's unfair" Tsuna angrily shouted to Reborn.

Gokudera and Yamamoto watched nervously, "just watching him is making me freeze" Gokudera said. "It's more of an asceticism than training" Yamamoto pointed out. Aria chuckled "training is like that sometimes, you need to get used to your environment before learning in it" Aria explained

Tsuna sighed as he lent his head back against the rock "I'm finally getting used to this" he muttered to himself "Itai, Itai" Tsuna suddenly yelled out in pain, "what are these?" He asked as he watched the two rubber ducks that hit him in the head float away.

"Just sitting under a waterfall isn't much of an accomplishment" Reborn explained before smirking "so, do it while avoiding those"? Suddenly a whole bucket load of rubber ducks fell on top of Tsuna, Aria winced _how's he supposed to avoid them like that_' she mentally shouted. "Take it seriously" reborn yelled

"How can I while I'm tied up!" Tsuna yelled back, he was really starting to get fed up with this 'training exercise' reborn thought of.

"Do something about that in your own" reborn said, he took a sip of his coffee "but more importantly look up"

Tsuna looked puzzled for a second before looking up, his jaw falling to the ground in shock "WHAT IS THAT!" He yelled as he saw a ginormous rubber duck at the top of the waterfall.

"You better hurry up" reborn said, "if that falls, you'll be flattened" Reborn teased. Tsuna freaked out and began trying to untie himself, Aria however paled and looked over to Reborn

"Ne Reborn, he'll be okay right" Aria asked worriedly, she didn't really want to lose her best friend by him being squished by a rubber duck. Reborn glanced over to the raven haired girl and shrugged his shoulders. Aria sighed and continued to watch her friend struggle. She honestly wanted to help but Reborn said this was something for him to do alone. However she did slightly giggle at Tsuna's failed attempt of untying the ropes.

"HIEEEE!" Screeched Tsuna as the duck fell and landed on him and caused a massive splash which only just missed the three teens. They watched as Tsuna slowly floated up to the surface "Tsuna!" Yelled out Aria as she ran over to her friend to help him out of the water and into something warmer.

* * *

Aria watched as Tsuna, now in clean and dry clothes, kneeled as close to the fire as possible while shivering like mad _poor Tsuna, he'll probably end up ill at this rate' _she thought.

"Were you trying to kill me?!" Tsuna yelled angrily at Reborn.

Reborn shrugged as he sat next to Dino on the rocks "your alive, so don't complain" he said, Yamamoto kneeled down next to Tsuna and placed his hand on Tsuna's shoulder

"Come on, calm down" he said, but pulled his hand back when Tsuna quickly shrugged him off, stood up and began to walk away before stopping. Tsuna clenched his fists, Aria could see he was almost at breaking point.

"I'm going home" stated Tsuna, as he continued running.

"Juudaime" whispered Gokudera in shock, he's never seen Tsuna act like this before.

"Reborn, aren't you going to stop him" Dino asked as he looked down at the infant. Reborn looked down as he smirked, his fedora covering his eyes "I don't mind" he said, the others looked shockingly at him

"Are we cancelling the training" Yamamoto asked, almost dejectedly.

Aria clenched her teeth together, she knew that this was another test for Tsuna, _'reborn knows he's going to come back,_' she knew what his test was but she also realised a flaw in it _'stupid kid, Tsuna won't come back unless there's a reason for him to stay here'_ and within that second she made up her mind, she took off after Tsuna.

"TSUNA!" She yelled as she approached the brunette, without giving him the chance to stop and turn around she launched herself at Tsuna and wrapped her arms around his waist, burying her head into his back, Tsuna tensed at the action. He wasn't expecting Aria to come after him.

"Ari-chan?" He asked quietly

"Please come back" she said, her voice slightly muffled due to her leaning against his back "I know this is hard and that it's dangerous. But this is what it will be like in the future, we can't always run when life gets tough." She let go slightly so that Tsuna could turn around

"Aria" he began but Aria held her hand up

"Just let me say this please" she said as she closed her eyes and let a breath of air "this is who we are now and I honestly wouldn't change it for the world, but watching you and all this training and your Tutors crazy training schemes made me realise just how real this world is now. I know this is hard and you probably want to scream bloody murder but you're forgetting that we're all here for you, Gokudera and Yamamoto are here, Dino –boss of another family sees you like a little brother and even Reborn is here. Granted I'm starting to question his sanity and his training methods. But he's here to help you become a Mafia boss." Tears began to leak out of Aria's eyes as she talked, just talking about the Mafia has made her realise just how serious this all is, and that fact that she could lose her best friend because of it

"Ah, Aria" Tsuna said as he pulled his best friend into a hug as she began crying, he hated it when Aria cried "shh, none of it's your fault. It's just reborn he knows what buttons to push" he tried to explain

Aria laughed as she brushed some of her tears away "I could tell, you were so close to breaking point earlier" she then pointed out, suddenly she started grinning as she thought of a plan

"Why are you smiling like that?" Tsuna asked worriedly

"Well, you know that Reborn said this was training for you to be a Mafia boss but you don't want to be one right?" aria asked, Tsuna just nodded in confirmation, which just made Aria's grin wider "then how about you do the training but not because you want to be a Mafia boss but because you want to protect the people closest to you, look at it from a different angle" Aria suggested.

Tsuna smiled as he processed what Aria said "ha Aria you're a genius" he exclaimed as he wrapped his arms around her waist before hosteling her up and spinning her round, causing Aria to laugh at his actions "come on, we need to get back to the others" Tsuna said as he put her down and began walking back in the direction where the other were.

"Tsuna!" exclaimed Dino as he watched said teen and Aria walk back towards the group

"What's the matter, aren't you going home" reborn asked cheekily, Tsuna looked over at Aria before turning back to Reborn

"I'll go through with the training" Tsuna dramatically said as he sulked over to the group

"In other words he didn't know the way off the mountain" explained Aria as she nudged Tsuna with her elbow and winked at him.

"Since your all here, I'll have you all help with the next session" reborn said as he stood up from his spot and brought out Enzo, Dino's pet. "Oh, Enzo!" Exclaimed Dino as he examined the pocket he thought Enzo was in. "When did you take him" Dino asked curiously. Reborn smirked "bye" he yelled as he threw the turtle into the water.

"Baka!" Yelled Tsuna, Aria watched confusedly "what's wrong?" She asked as she tilted her head to one side _that's right, Aria hasn't seen Enzo before' _Tsuna remembered.

"The next session is a death match against Enzo" explained Reborn, aria blinked "am I missing something" she asked herself.

"Don't be stupid!" Tsuna than yelled at Reborn before turning back to the little lake that Reborn had thrown Enzo into. Aria paled as she saw a giant version of Enzo come out of the water "what is that!" She screamed as Tsuna grabbed her right arm and Dino grabbed her left arm and pulled her back away from Enzo

"That's Enzo" Dino explained, aria just stared at him like he's grown two heads suddenly.

"That's-" Yamamoto began as he backed away while holding Reborn before hearing some sort of screech and turned to Gokudera to see said person on the ground in a prayers position screaming something about 'a Lord of the mountain being angered' and so forth. Tsuna ran over to Gokudera and tried to explain that it's Enzo and not some mountain Lord that wants to kill them. However Tsuna then quickly grabbed Gokudera and pulled him back as Enzo began walking towards them, narrowly missed squishing them in the process.

"What should we do?" Aria asked Dino

"In any case, we can't do anything when he's that big" explained Dino "let's run" he commanded and began running away from Enzo the four teens following closely behind him, unfortunately Enzo also followed them

"If you slow down just a little, you'll be flattened" Reborn stated

"Don't say something like that!" Screamed Aria before looking over at Tsuna "this is your fault" she blamed

"How's it my fault, I'm not the one who threw Enzo in the water" he argued

"You should have told me that Dino's pet could do this" she countered back with

"Yeah well it slipped my mind" Tsuna yelled

"How the fuck do you forget something like this" she shouted as she swung her arm back and gestured at the giant turtle that was trying to squish them

"Um guys? Shouldn't we be more concerned with the fact we're not losing him at all?" Yamamoto asked as he tried to get the two teens to stop arguing

"NOT NOW!" They both shouted as they approached the suspension bridge, Aria slowed down as they began crossing

"I can't believe you" Aria exclaimed as she poked Tsuna in the chest "I thought you told me everything" she accused.

"Are you kidding me? So I forgot one thing, big fucking deal" Tsuna shouted at Aria, the others stared in shock at Tsuna swearing.

"Of course it's a big fucking deal if it's trying to kill us!" Aria countered back as she ran her hand down her face "I can't believe I agreed to all of this" she muttered however Tsuna still heard her

"Then why the hell did you join, all you've done so far is bitch about how dangerous this is" Tsuna argued, aria glared at him

"Because someone needs to keep an eye on you" she shouted as she took a step towards Tsuna

"Well maybe I don't need your help" he shouted

"God you're so childish! I hate you!" She yelled in his face

"And I hate you!" Tsuna responded with. Both teens continued to glare at each other before huffing and turning away from each other. The others stared in shock at what just happened before suddenly remembering just exactly was following them when the bridge they were on began to shake.

"It's shaking" cried Tsuna as everyone grabbed ahold of the sides of the bridge.

"Calm down Tsuna" reassured Yamamoto as he held onto the bridge and Reborn.

"Easier said than done" Tsuna responded with "he's approaching" he said as they watched Enzo walk towards the bridge. Dino had let go of the side and stood in between the teens and Enzo

"Go on ahead" he stated as he pulled out his whip from within his jacket "I'll buy you some time"

"Don't be stupid!" Yelled Gokudera "you won't be able to hold him" he tried reasoning with

"That's right, Dino-San doesn't have his subordinates around today" Tsuna muttered, Dino smirked

"It's time to fight, Enzo!" Dino yelled as he jumped in the air and flickered his wrist in a series of motions before landing back on the bridge. Everyone watched as the bridge suddenly split into several pieces. '_He cut the _rope' Aria mentally screamed at Dino's lack of fighting skills. Everyone started screaming as they began free falling to the ground below.

* * *

"Ugh, my head" Aria moaned as she came to "what happened?" She asked herself, her eyes widened when she remembered them being chased by a giant turtle and then falling off a bridge, she quickly scanned the area "hello?" She called out when she didn't see anyone else around.

"Aria?" Yamamoto called out as he came out from behind some trees and held out a hand as he approached the teenaged girl "you okay" he asked, Aria sighed in relief as she took his hand and got up

"I'm fine thanks Yamamoto, where is everyone else?" She asked as she brushed the dirt off of her jeans.

"Not sure" he said as his place his hands behind his head "though I think I saw Dino fall somewhere over there" as he nodded his head in the direction he was talking about.

"Let's start searching then" Aria said as she began walking in said direction. The next couple of minutes had consisted of the two teens calling out for the others in a hope that none of them are hurt…hopefully.

"Ne Aria?" Yamamoto asked as he looked over to the girl

"Hmmm" she replied with, Yamamoto put his hands in his pockets and stared up at the sky.

"The fight earlier with Tsuna" he began, he watched as Aria suddenly tensed "do you really hate him?" He asked. Aria visibly deflated.

"Yes…no...I mean… Gah I don't know" she exclaimed as she rubbed her temples "I don't know, that's the first fight I've ever had with yoshi-kun, I don't know how I'm supposed to feel…what if Tsuna now hates me?" She asked suddenly, panicking at the thought that her best friend now hates her, and began pacing back and forth. Yamamoto sighed and placed a hand on her shoulder and squeezed it reassuringly

"He could never hate you, you know him better than anyone else" Yamamoto pointed out, Aria stared at Yamamoto, her baby blue eyes glistened with unshed tears

"But I don't know him, I haven't been here for him for six years. Six years of his life I missed out and when I come home I find out he's the next Mafia boss" she whispered, closing her eyes as a few tears began to fall "how can I be his best friend when I wasn't here, he has every right to hate me" _'and after what happened earlier he'll definitely hate me for _sure' she thought

However before Yamamoto could respond they could hear shouting in the distance

"ARIA! YAMAMOTO!" They heard their names being called out by a familiar voice

"Ah, Dino" said Yamamoto as he greeted said person who was running over to them

"Thank goodness you're ok" Dino panted out as he placed his hands on his knees and took in some big gulps of air, Aria quickly removed any trace of her tears with the sleeve of her jacket before 'fake' smiling at Dino

"Yeah we're okay, what about everyone else?" She asked, Yamamoto frowned when he saw her fake smile, though Dino was oblivious to it

"Mm, we're good, the others are up ahead. Gokudera is just waking Tsuna up now" he explained as he pointed behind him "come on".

* * *

"Itai, Itai, Itai" mumbled Tsuna as he clutched his head while he sat up,

"Are you alright, Juudaime?" Gokudera asked Tsuna as he crouched down next to him, Gokudera noticed out of the corner of his eye Dino walking back with Aria and Yamamoto.

"I'm alive?" Tsuna asked curiously as he saw Gokudera and Yamamoto next to him, Aria stood further away avoiding eye contact with him before Yamamoto looked up

"It looks like the tree branches acted as a cushion" Yamamoto explained as he placed his hands in his pocket. Tsuna's eyes suddenly widened

"What happened to Enzo?" He exclaimed as he remembered the previous events the occurred.

"He's fine now" explained Dino as he crouched down to Enzo, who was suddenly a lot smaller and on his back "he fell on his back and shrunk quite a bit"

"You guys sure are lucky" said Reborn as he leant against a tree branch, his fedora tipped low enough to shadow his eyes "if Enzo wasn't on his back while you were unconscious, by now you'd be…" He trailed off, Aria paled not wanting to think about the consequences if Enzo hadn't landed on his back, she shuddered at the thought.

"I'm sorry, my hand slipped" Dino apologised, within a flash Yamamoto grabbed Gokudera and held him back

"You bastard! 'My hand slipped' doesn't cut it!" Gokudera yelled as he tried to wriggle out of the grasp Yamamoto had him in.

"Now now. We're all safe; the result is all that matters" Yamamoto attempted to defuse the situation. Gokudera glared at the baseball maniac. "Right" he asked. Reborn smirked

"I wouldn't be so certain that you're safe yet" he commented as he looked up "the problem is your current location"

"You don't know!" Exclaimed Aria in shock

"This mountain is exactly like death mountain, if you get lost, that's the end" reborn explained as they heard some wolves growling in the far distance "no one has returned alive after that. It is a mountain of death"

"This is no time to be smiling!" Cried Tsuna as stream of tears fell down his face "what do we do?" He cried

"It's all right Juudaime, I have this!" Exclaimed Gokudera as he pulled out his blue phone. Tsuna instantly brightened at seeing the phone. "Right, if you ask for help using that-!" Began Tsuna.

"Uh...I'm sorry, we're out of range" he dead panned. Before Tsuna could get upset again Dino cut in.

"Now calm down, my cell could be used from the Middle of the desert" he boasted as he pulled out his phone "it's a satellite phone" he explained before suddenly pulling a funny face "was it shaped like this?" He asked as he looked at his broken phone. Tsuna collapsed to the floor

"Our hopes have been dashed" exclaimed Tsuna in despair

"And we left all the food back there, too" Reborn pointed out

"Why must you whip those already in despair" Tsuna cried out.

"We need to hurry or the sun will set. If we stayed out here, I bet the cold would be terrible" Aria pointed out as she took in the position of the sun _'we haven't got long, it's only mid-afternoon'_.

"Stay out here? That's too much" Tsuna said

"Ahhhhh. Ahhhhhh" they heard Reborn shout. Aria squealed as she watched Reborn come in swinging on a vine and in a Tarzan like outfit _kawaii' _she thought. "Let's survive" announced Reborn as he landed on a tree branch.

"You look like you're having fun" exclaimed Tsuna rather angrily while being held back by Yamamoto

"I have enough for you too" said Reborn as he held out the small meat stick he had

"This is all your fault to begin with" Tsuna cried and attempted to get out of Yamamoto's grip.

"We're going to take a look around so we can go home alive" ordered Reborn. Before jumping off the tree screaming 'ahhhh' on the way.

"Come on, let's have fun" Yamamoto said as he squeezed Tsuna's shoulder reassuringly, Tsuna nodded. "All right let's go" said Dino.

...

"We'll be eaten!" Screamed Tsuna as a giant carnivorous plant tried to eat him.

…

"We'll be eaten!" He screamed again as a giant snake tried to eat him…again

…

"We'll be eaten!" He screamed once again as he got trapped in a giant spiders web. Meanwhile Aria spent most of her time laughing at her friend's habit of almost being eaten by everything they came into contact with.

* * *

Tsuna panted as he collapsed on the floor in exhaustion.

"You seem to be continuously eaten" Reborn pointed out as he jumped onto a nearby rock.

"Don't say that while looking like you're having fun" yelled Tsuna as he quickly sat back up and glared at Reborn.

"Um..." Aria started as she looked at the others and not Tsuna, she has yet to talk to him since they argued earlier "wouldn't it be better to stay in one spot and wait for help?" She asked. Reborn jumped onto Yamamoto's shoulder

"There's a good spot right there" he said as he pointed towards a cave.

"A cave?" The five asked curiously as they approached it. Yamamoto was the first to speak up

"We may be able to avoid the cold in here" he commented

"Don't get too close; it may be a ferocious animal's lair" Dino pointed out

"This is no good" Tsuna said as he began to pale "if I get half-eaten again…" He trailed off

"You're the only one that'd happen to" Aria muttered under her breath.

"Yosh. I'll go look inside" Dino offered.

"Wait" exclaimed Gokudera as he placed a hand in Dino's shoulder "I can't leave this up to you. I'm the one that will protect Juudaime" he said determinedly. Dino smirked

"I got it, I'll hand it over to you" he said as he stepped out of the way for Gokudera

"Juudaime! Leave it to me" said Gokudera as he approached the entrance

"All right, be careful" Tsuna warned, "Just scream if you run into trouble" Yamamoto teased

"Who's gonna scream, you moron" Gokudera said to himself as entered the cave. "GAHHHH!" Screamed Gokudera's voice, minutes within entering the cave.

"That's Gokudera-Kuns scream!" Panicked Aria. Dino and Yamamoto stood defensively in front of Tsuna and Aria, bringing out the baseball bat and whip.

"Something's coming out" Yamamoto pointed out as they heard something approaching, a pair of eyes glowed from within

"It's coming out" Tsuna exclaimed and took a step back, Aria instinctively stood behind Tsuna. However they all gaped as they watched an unconscious Gokudera being dragged out by His sister Bianchi.

"Bianchi?!" Tsuna asked confusedly. Suddenly Bianchi dropped Gokudera to the floor and ran over to Reborn.

"Welcome Reborn!" She said as she engulfed the infant in a hug. "Ciaossu" reborn responded with

"Why is Bianchi here" Aria asked as she stepped out from behind Tsuna.

"I arrived here while collecting poisonous mushrooms" Bianchi explained

"So you got lost too?" Tsuna asked, Bianchi giggled "that's not it. But it seems like a fun place. Every time I try to go home, I end up back here" she explained as she continued giggling. Aria and Tsuna sweatdropped '_she _hasn't_ realised that she's lost' _they thought.

"Oi poison scorpion" Dino asked as he approached Bianchi "what have you done for food for the last three days" he asked...

"Poisonous mushrooms, poisonous mushrooms and poisonous mushrooms" Bianchi responded with as she held up some mushrooms "if you'd like, I'll treat you to them" she offered. Tsuna held his hands up in surrender

"Who's gonna eat that?!" He muttered to himself, suddenly he heard groaning coming from the cave "is something still in there?" He asked curiously

"Oh yeah" Bianchi realised "I forgot, you guys, come on out" she shouted. They others watched as the two tiny hit men – Lambo and Ipin – came out, any longer and Lambo would have probably peed himself from being so scared.

"Why are you here?" Asked Tsuna, he watched as Haru and Kyoko also walk out of the cave. "Haru! Kyoko-chan" exclaimed Tsuna. Suddenly Haru latched herself around Tsuna's waist and began to cry

"I seriously thought I'd be destroyed out here!" She wailed, "Oi, oi" Tsuna began but then Kyoko also approached him.

"I'm so glad we met up with you" Kyoko admitted. Meanwhile Aria went over to sit next to Yamamoto and a groaning Gokudera who was complaining about his stomach "Are you all right?" Yamamoto asked Aria curiously, still noticing the distant look on the girls face. Aria just shrugged her shoulders and sat next to the boys "We really need to do something about his trauma" Aria pointed out as she looked over at the silverette.

"I was so surprised. Why are you here anyway" Tsuna asked.

"Well" Kyoko explained " this morning Haru-chan mentioned about seeing an ad for a really good cake shop, which was deep in the mountains and only obsessive people go up there. I decided to invite Lambo-kun and Ipin-chan to come along, unfortunately we got lost but Lambo-kun said he knew the way and then we became more and more lost" she finished

"We got here around noon" admitted Haru, Lambo who was sitting on the floor began tearing up

"I did my best! I didn't know the way but I did my very best to lead the way" he admitted as he started crying

"Don't lead anyone when you don't know the route" Tsuna shouted exhaustingly at Lambo, which just caused the child to cry even more. Aria quickly got back up and when over to Lambo.

"For heaven's sake Tsuna he's a child, don't get angry for him he doesn't know any better" exclaimed Aria as she bent down to pick up Lambo and carefully cradled him against her chest before looking down at him "there there it's fine, you did your very best and that's what matters but next time don't offer to lead the way if you don't know it, okay?" Aria explained softly, Lambo wiped his eyes and nodded at Aria

"See no need to shout" she retorted as she looked over at Tsuna. The two teens glared at each other before looking away. Haru and Kyoko also looked at each other in confusion at the hostility of the two normally best friends, Haru decided to try and ease the tension.

"But Haru is so happy" she explained as she clasped her hands together "because you came to rescue us" she said dreamily.

"Ah, well" Tsuna began as he looked over to Haru "actually, were lost too" he admitted

"WHAT?!" Cried Haru as she once again latched herself into Tsuna, and started crying again "what's going to happen to us?" She asked

"This isn't the place for this!" Tsuna said rather alarmed at how much Haru was crying. Bianchi sighed

"Goodness, she's been like that ever since I told them I didn't know the way back" she then explained

"That's the normal reaction" Dino said as he crossed his arms and observed the others "anyway, we need to think of a way to get out of here. They must be worried since they can get a hold of me" Dino said as he thought of his subordinates, oh Dino if only you knew the truth. He quickly crouched down to the floor and grabbed a few sticks "a fire" he said

"Are we going to burn those branches?" Yamamoto asked

"Yeah. It can be a signal for SOS, plus it'll help keep us warm and ward off animals" Dino responded with

"Of course" said Yamamoto "we could split into groups, it will be quicker" suggested Yamamoto.

"Yosh" Dino said "me and Yamamoto will go this way" he suggested as he pointed behind himself. "Aria and Ts-"he began but Aria Interrupted him.

"I'll go this way with Lambo and Ipin" Aria interrupted before scooping up Ipin into her arms with Lambo and walked off. Tsuna sighed as he watched as his best friend kept avoiding him.

"What's going on between you two?" Bianchi asked curiously, once Aria was out of sight.

"They had a fight" explained Yamamoto "it got rather heated, things were said and both claimed to hate each other"

Tsuna sighed as he ran a hand down his face "it was our first fight. I still can't believe I said that to her. She probably hates me now" Tsuna explained, he knew that no excuse he came up with could atone for what he said. Yamamoto blinked

"So you don't hate her" Yamamoto asked, Tsuna just stared at Yamamoto confusedly

"What?! No. It was a heat of the moment thing. How could I hate my best friend?" He asked. Yamamoto sighed in relief

"Good, cos earlier when we were looking for you guys she almost broke down on the fact that you might actually hate her now" Yamamoto explained, "she started crying as she kept going on about how you had every reason to hate her especially because she hasn't been here for the past six years, and that was just before we ran into Dino." Tsuna stared at his friend in shock _'she doesn't hate me'_ he realised _'but… She thinks I hate her, how could she think I would ever hate her. And damn it I made her cry - I need to find her and fix this now!_' He thought.

The other watched as Tsuna's face soon changed from a mixture of shock to relief to sadness and then determination as he then bolted in the direction Aria was in. Reborn smirked as he watched his student run off.

"Okay then, Kyoko, Haru and poison scorpion look that way then" Dino said as he pointed towards a random direction.

* * *

"Aria-Nii" began Lambo as he tugged on Aria's jeans to get her attention "is this enough?" He asked as he held up his arms full of sticks. Aria laughed as she looked down at Lambo, he only had about four or five small sticks and possible a couple more that got stuck in his Afro. She crouched down closer to Lambo and ruffled his hair

"That's pretty impressive" she said as Ipin also came over carrying roughly the same amount as Lambo.

"Why is Aria-nii sad" she asked curiously, Aria's smile faltered as she looked at the young assassin '_how did she..?'_ Aria thought to herself but shook her head as she remembered that Ipin is a trained assassin and was probably trained to read body language like that, she smiled sadly as she stood up

"I had a fight with someone I care deeply about" she admitted as she looked up at the sky "Lambo, Ipin" she said as she looked back at the two children "enjoy every moment you get, you never know when you're going to lose everything"

"I don't get it" Lambo said, looking completely uninterested in what Aria had said, said girl chuckled at his short attention span.

"ARIA!"

Said girl quickly spun around as she heard her voice being called for and stood back in shock as she saw that it was Tsuna running over to where she and the kids were. Tsuna stopped a few meters away and bent over as he tried to get his breath back.

"Aria can we talk?" Tsuna asked as he stood up straight again,

"I'm sort of busy here with the kids, can't it wait" she said rather coldly as she turned around and began walking away but Tsuna had grabbed her arm to prevent her from walking away, his hair shadowing his eyes.

"Lambo, Ipin. Go back to the others" he ordered to the youngest two.

"But" Lambo began

"Now!" Tsuna barked, the children looked at Aria before running back to the others, slightly afraid from the tone of Tsuna's voice. They both knew it was very rare for Tsuna to get riled up. Aria continued to glare at Tsuna before ripping her arm out of his grasp.

"I have nothing to say to you" she spat out, Tsuna inhaled deeply

"At least hear me out" he tried to reason with, Aria sighed as she looked in his eyes, pleading at her.

"I'm sorry" he apologised, Aria scoffed at his attempt of an apology

"I'm sorry doesn't cut it" she said as he poked him in the chest "you said you told me everything, we had a deal."

Tsuna blinked a couple of times "seriously! I forgot a couple of things, big deal. I wouldn't have had to tell you everything if you hadn't fucked off to America!" He exclaimed, his eyes widening when he realised what he said. Aria shut her eyes and took a deep breath as she tried to remain calm '_and the truth finally comes it'_ she thought bitterly _'fuck remaining calm, that's it'_

"Does it look like I had a fucking choice!" yelled Aria, no longer holding back the tears "I was only _seven_ years old! My mum wouldn't take no for an answer." She continued yelling at Tsuna "and how do you think I feel when I come back to find out my best friend has completely changed. To find he has the lowest grades in school, has no friends that practically everyone gave up on him even his own mother! And not only that but now he's in line to become the next fucking mafia boss." She said as she took a couple of steps away from Tsuna and slowly calmed herself down.

"I'm sorry for leaving you, I know six year is a long time and I know you're probably getting used to me be here again but it's not exactly a walk in the park for me either and you know what? I'm done with this." She sighed "I'm sorry that me actually giving a fuck about you makes you hate me but then I'd rather you hated me for eternity instead of not caring" she finished, she closed her eyes to try and reduce the amount of tears that were flowing. She heard Tsuna sigh in defeat, '_So I guess he really does hate me'_ she thought to herself. Her eyes flew open as she suddenly felt Tsuna's arms around her waist, pulling her against the brunette's chest.

"You're an idiot" he began, she opened her mouth to argue back "Just let me speak already Ari-chan" he quickly said, said girl closed her mouth and leaned her head against Tsuna in defeat, Tsuna smiled softly as he felt her place her head under his chin. "ok, so maybe I was a little angry that you had to go to America, my best friend, the one who was there for me. The one who went on the crazy imaginary adventures with me and the one who helped me use those 'imaginary' flames when we were younger was now gone. But I wasn't angry at you, I was angry at myself for not trying to stop you, even if I was only seven at the time." Tsuna sighed

"You know, I was sorta worried about how you took this. The Aria I remembered would have blown a fuse and become so overly protective of me, like that time you wrapped me in bubble wrap to make sure I didn't get hurt" Aria chuckled at the memory, and brought her sleeve up to wipe her tears. Tsuna smiled as he heard her chuckle "I could never hate you, ever. So get that thought out of you head right now. You are the most amazing, talented, craziest friend I could have ever asked for.

And you're not the only protective one here. I gave you the option of backing out of this from the very start because I didn't want you getting hurt, I wanted you to live at least a normal life. But I forgot this was you, you were never normal to begin with otherwise you wouldn't have had put up with all my crazy ideas.

When you said you would stay involved I swore to myself that I was going to protect you with my dying will and that's what I'm going to do. You are literally one of the best things to have happened in my life and I'm not about to let anyone take you from me again." Tsuna finished as he placed a kiss on the top of her head.

"We were both being hot headed and we said stuff we didn't mean so how about we forget this ever happened?" Tsuna suggested.

"I would like that" she then mumbled as pushed herself away from Tsuna lightly "There isn't any other giant-growing-might-try-and-kill-you pets is there?" she asked cheekily

Tsuna laughed "No…as far as I know" he explained "come on, we should get back to the others" he swung his arm over her shoulder and began guiding her back to the group

"Hey, did I ever tell you what happened last week, the week before you came home? Tsuna asked curiously, Aria shook her head

"Well" Tsuna began "it had snowed a little that week and so Reborn decided to have this snowball fight at school, Vongola style…"

* * *

Kyoko sighed "I wonder if Tsuna-Kun and Aria-chan are ok?" she wondered aloud, as she looked up at the sky. It was starting to get dark now. She sighed again and made her way over to the others.

"Hahi, are you ok Kyoko-chan?" Haru asked as she looked over to Kyoko, she noticed that she had a far away look in her eyes.

"mm, just worried about Tsuna-kun and Aria-chan. What if they've gotten lost?" Kyoko asks as she puts her pile of sticks into the big pile that everyone put together, the others also looked worriedly at each other, also concerned about the two teens, they remembered when Lambo and Ipin came back over and explained that Tsuna had told them to go back so that he could talk to Aria and have yet to hear from them.

"ma ma, I'm sure they're fine" Yamamoto said casually, trying not to sound too worried about his friend. Though all doubts and worries began to evaporate as they heard two familiar voices that where laughing approach them. They turned to see Aria and Tsuna walking over, Tsuna with his arm draped over Aria's shoulder and both laughing, as if everything that happened earlier never happened. Tsuna said something that made Aria laugh again, she wiped a tear from her eye as she began laughing hard.

"Are you guys ok now?" Dino asked as the two walked over, Tsuna and Aria both glanced at each other before looking back at Dino and grinning

"Never better" they simultaneously said, their smiles never dimming as they talked.

"I think we have enough wood" Yamamoto pointed out as he adjusted the pile of sticks slightly, Dino crouched down next to Yamamoto and began digging through his pockets "now then…I think I dropped my lighter" explained Dino worriedly as he began checking all his pockets

"What!" exclaimed Tsuna, Aria sighed

"God you guys don't know the first thing to survival" she exclaimed as she crouched down next to the fire and grabbed two small rocks and began grinding the rocks over the pile of woods, she repeated this a few times till the rocks began sparking due to the friction and said sparks landed on the pile of sticks, just enough to get the fire going "Yosh, that should do it!" she stood up and dusted her hands

"How did you know how to do that?" Dino asked curiously

"Back in America my mum made me join a scout's group thing, learning the basic and essential survival skills" explained Aria casually, the others nodded in understanding before gathering round and sitting round the fire in a small circle.

"Now what?" asked Kyoko and Haru after a few minutes of silence, just then Reborn appeared in his signature fedora and orange jacket and was smirking '_he's planning something'_ thought Tsuna as he watched his tutor

"What about a song to pass some time" Reborn suggested before turning to Aria and Tsuna "mama said you two used to sing songs all the time" he explained as he pointed at them '_WHAT!'_ Tsuna mentally shouted

"What does he mean?" Yamamoto asked curiously

"Back when we were younger we used to always go camping, either in our gardens or by the woods. And when we did we always used to sing songs, well I did mostly. Tsuna played acoustic. And I don't mind doing one song" Aria explained as she looked over to Tsuna and clasped her hands together "what about you Yoshi-kun?" she asked as she gave him the puppy dog eye look.

"Absolutely not" denied Tsuna as he waved his arms in front of him "one, we haven't done it in six years and two I don't have a guitar" he tried to make up excuses of getting out of it, he never told his most recent friends about playing the guitar or singing, he's only ever done it in front of Aria or his mum, which reminded him to talk to his mum about telling reborn stuff like this later. Tsuna looked down as he felt something on his hand to find Leon sitting in his palm "huh" he asked curiously and watched as Leon transformed into a green guitar. '_Oh come on!'_ he thought, Aria giggled

"Pleaseeeee" she begged, Tsuna stared into her baby blue eyes and sighed in defeat and held up a finger "fine, but one song ONLY" he argued "YES" exclaimed Aria as she pumped her fist in the air. The others watched in amusement and in shock that Tsuna knew how to play the guitar. Reborn however smirked as he watched the two interact '_I'm gonna enjoy messing with these two'_ he thought evilly

"Oh,oh,oh. Do you still remember 'get back home'?" Aria asked excitedly

"How could I? it was your favourite song" Tsuna replied with as he began playing the guitar ((**A/N – for any of you guys who actually want to hear the exact cover version of this song I used, look on YouTube – A** back home – Acoustic cover by Alex G &amp; Tyler ward. I will post a link on my page for any of you who want to hear it. … means their singing, ~ means holding that letter longer, if you listen to the song at the same time you'll get what I mean)),** Kyoko and Haru began slowly clapping in time with Tsuna and Aria took a deep breath before singing…

Aria I don't kno~w where you're going,  
or when you're coming ho~me,  
I left the keys under the mat to our front do~o~r,  
For one more chance to hold you close.  
I don't kno~w where you going,  
Just get yourself back home

Tsuna We both knew this type of life didn't come with instructions

Aria So I'm trying to do my best to make something out of nothing

Tsuna And sometimes it gets down right shady in fact

Aria when you call and I don't even know what city I'm at

Aria &amp; Tsuna what day of the week, in the middle of the month, in a year I don't recall,  
My life's on repeat and the last time I spoke I told you I wouldn't be long

Tsuna that was last November now Decembers almost gone

Aria I'd apologise but I don't realise what I'm doing wrong~

Aria &amp; Tsuna I don't kno~w where you're going,  
Or when you're coming ho~me,  
I left the keys under the mat to our front door~  
For one more chance to hold you close  
I don't kno~w where you going,  
Just get yourself back home

Tsuna and you've been nothing but amazing and I never take that for granted

Aria half of these birds flew the coop but you truly understand it

Tsuna the fact you're still beside me every time you heard some bogusness

Aria you deserve a standing O, cos they just been over it

Aria &amp; Tsuna let them talk, let them talk,  
Let them talk, let them talk

Aria and you don't hear what their saying

Aria &amp; Tsuna let them walk, let them walk,  
Let them walk, let them walk

Tsuna and drive by and keep waving, yeah

Aria cos you and I are above all that,  
just let them wallow in it

Tsuna Now they all choked up, yuck.  
Cos they be swallowed in it

Aria &amp; Tsuna I don't kno~w where you're going,  
Or when you're coming ho~me,  
I left the keys under the mat to our front door~  
For one more chance to hold you close  
I don't kno~w where you going,  
Just get yourself back home

Aria ho~m~e~, ohhh~

Aria finished singing just as Tsuna played the last few chords on the 'Leon' guitar and watched as Leon shifted into his original form.

"I can't believe you remembered it" Exclaimed Aria in shock, Tsuna laughed

"How could I? You used to sing that song non-stop to the point that your brother threaten to put duck-tape over your mouth" he replied with, not noticing some of the slack-jawed expressions from his friends, even Reborn had watched in amazement, he was not expecting that.

"That was amazing Tsuna-kun, Aria-chan" Kyoko cheered, Tsuna chuckled nervously and from being slightly embarrassed

"It was nothing, honestly" explained Tsuna, "are you guys ok?" he asked as he saw his friends expression, Gokudera was the first one to react

"That was amazing, as expected from Juudaime" Gokudera proudly stated, who momentarily had forgot his sister was there and so had slightly recovered from his 'stomach ache'

"Where did you learn to play guitar?" Yamamoto asked curiously

"My mum offered to teach Tsuna when we were little since me and Oniisan had no interest for musical instruments at the time" explained Aria, however she suddenly pulled her jacket closer to herself to try and stay warm as a strong gust of wind suddenly flew past them. Tsuna watched his friend, curious as to why she was still so cold even though they were next to a fairly big fire. A light bulb lit up over his head as he remembered and took off his jacket before placing it over Aria's shoulders. Said girl blinked before looking at Tsuna, while his friends watched confusedly.

"You have been taking your tablets right?" he asked, Aria blinked a couple more times till she realised what he was talking about, and shook her head

"Not since last night, I didn't this morning cos I was on my way to yours and I have some spares there" she explained, Tsuna sighed as he then shuffled closer to the girl and wrapped his right arm over her shoulder and pulled her into a sort-of side hug,

"What am I going to do with you?" he asked teasingly, Aria shrugged her shoulders and quietly sighed as she felt the warmth radiating off of Tsuna.

"What's wrong?" Dino asked curiously

"Aria's anaemic, meaning that her body can't produce enough healthy blood cells due to an iron deficiency and so she gets quite cold and finds it harder to keep her body at a normal temperature. She normally takes these tablets at least four times a day – religiously- to help her body function properly but like she said she hasn't taken any today" Tsuna explained as he pulled the girl closer to him "We found out when we were younger that I was normally warmer than the average, and so we used my body heat as a way to keep Aria warm when we were out or camping or something"

"Ohhhh" muttered the others, suddenly a larger gust of wind blew past them and this time hit the fire, wiping it out in the process to a small flickering flame

"Now what do we do?" asked Haru worriedly as her and Kyoko hugged each other

"Leave it to me" Gokudera stated proudly

"Are you sure?" asked Yamamoto, "Don't worry" said Gokudera as he pulled out some dynamite "I'll burn them quickly" but suddenly his sister cupped his cheeks and turned him to face her

"I'm so proud of you Hayato" she said, not realising what her actions have now caused. From seeing her face Gokudera's stomach ache came back causing him to collapse to the floor his lit dynamite being tossed to the floor in the process before going off and setting the surrounding woodland on fire

"Mountain fire!" exclaimed Tsuna as he stood up, effectively knocking Aria off in the process, the raven haired girl glared at the brunette before her eyes widened when she noticed the fire and she quickly scrambled up and away from the fire

"The fire is spreading quickly. Everyone, evacuate into that cave" ordered Dino as he pointed to the cave from earlier, however suddenly a bomb when off which ineffectively blocked the entrance to the gangs only escape.

"The cave!" shouted Aria, turning round she saw that Lambo was running around panicking while throwing grenades out of his hair _'how many grenades does that kid have!'_ she mentally shouted

"Lambo-san while help too!" the cow child exclaimed

"Lambo you idiot" shouted Tsuna

"We're completely surrounded" Yamamoto pointed out as he tried searching for an exit

"What do we do?" asked Kyoko "We've got nowhere to run!" Haru pointed out worriedly

"We're done for" exclaimed Tsuna, Aria watched as he sunk to the floor in despair but continued watching curiously as she saw something digging through the ground, only to watch in amazement that it was Reborn who popped out in another funny outfit

"Don't give up; go put it out" reborn said as he pointed a gun at Tsuna, Aria watched in shock as he pulled the trigger and shot Tsuna slap bang in the middle of the forehead _'What the fuck?!'_ Aria thought

"Why did you do that!" she shouted angrily at Reborn, the infant smirked and pointed to Tsuna, "Just watch" he said. Aria huffed angrily and turned to her best friend and watched in pure amazement as he suddenly came back to life, as well as somehow burning off his clothes – minus underwear- in the process

"REBORN!" Tsuna yelled "I WILL DOUSE THESE FIRES WITH MY DYING WILL!" he yelled into the sky, Aria sweat dropped, Tsuna had explained about this whole being shot with a 'dying will bullet', stripping down to underwear and then doing whatever it was with his dying will…Aria thought he was joking. Reborn smirked

"Didn't he tell you about this?" he asked, Aria nodded her head numbly

"well, yeah but I didn't realise he was serious" she explained before looking at the infant "is there any way to do this without burning off his clothes?" she asked curiously as she pointed as her now half naked best friend.

She watched slightly amused as Tsuna grabbed Leon – who transformed into some metal stick things – and began running around muttering to himself. Dino mentioned something about him looking for a water vein. She continued watching as she saw that Tsuna found what he was looking for before doing a double take to see that Tsuna's hand had doubled maybe tripled in size, she glanced accusingly at the infant before turning her attention back to Tsuna as he punched the ground with his now giant hand before being violently pushed back as a massive column of water rushed out of the ground, enough to put out the mountain fire

"It's water!" exclaimed Gokudera as he slowly sat up, still clutching his stomach "The fires dying out" Yamamoto pointed out cheerfully,

"We're saved" Bianchi sighed, "Tsuna-san is wonderful" Haru said as she clasped her hands together dreamily. Aria walked over to Tsuna, who was now sitting on the no longer in his dying will form, she crossed her arms and smirked

"Nice undies" she giggled slightly at the brunette, Tsuna turned red in embarrassment before Aria took off the jacket Tsuna gave her and held it out for him "You might want to try and cover yourself up" she explained, a slight blush tinted her face. Tsuna smiled gratefully before taking his jacket and putting it on.

"Thank you Tsuna-kun" thanked Kyoko as she walked over to the duo.

"You saved us Tsuna" explained Dino as he approached the young decimo and helped him up "A true boss protects his friends. I've seen through your training now" he dug around in one of his coat pockets and pulled out a whip "This in memory of completing Death Mountain" he placed the whip into Tsuna's hands

"Huh? But I don't use a weapon" Tsuna said confusedly as he stared at the whip

"It's my old one though" dino explained as he smiled warmly at his 'younger brother', just then Reborn came out of the ground in that weird mole outfit still

"Now everything's settled" Reborn grinned devilishly "I wish I could say that but aren't you forgetting something?" he asked, everyone looked at each other confusedly

"w-what do you mean" Aria asked, she could tell that Reborn still had something planned

"Later" Reborn simply said before retreating back underground, suddenly the whole group paled as they heard a familiar rawr in the distant

"That was…" Tsuna trailed off uncertainly until his eyes widened, full of fear "The water!" he realised, they all watched as Enzo got up, a similar size from earlier.

"Oh no, run!" shouted Dino, as they began running in the opposite direction

Yamamoto laughed "So, we've gone back to the start" he said as he looked over to Gokudera who had his hands in a praying position

"Please be calmed!" cried Gokudera

"HAHI! It's so dangerous" shouted Haru, "Monster movie" Ipin pointed out, unfortunately Enzo tripped on a giant boulder and began falling towards the ground

"TSUNA LOOK OUT!" Aria yelled to her friend as she realised that Enzo was going to fall on him, Tsuna stopped momentarily and stared as the giant turtle came closer and closer. Everyone stopped and shielded their eyes from the dirt that was flung into that air as Enzo made contact with the ground.

"Enzo really likes you, Tsuna" Reborn piped up, no one was quite sure where he had come from, Aria began to uncontrollably laugh at what she saw once the dust faded, Tsuna was underneath Enzo with only his head sticking out.

"I've had enough!" cried Tsuna before fainting from the pain of being stuck underneath a giant turtle.

Aria continued laughing and wiped a tear from her eye, '_oh yeah'_ she thought happily _'Life is never going to be the same again!"_

* * *

_**AND I'm done people, this took me longer than originally planned but can you blame it, its 12K words long**_

_**IM SO PROUD OF MYSELF! XD XD**_

_**You know the drill read-review-follow and favourite people **_

_**Li0ness95 out**_

_**xx**_


	6. Be Silent in the hospital

******_Hey everybody I'm back with the next chapter of KHR!_**

**_Okay so it turns out it's gonna take a lot longer than I planned to get these chapters up so please bear with. _**

**_Also the idea is to mainly follow the anime but some bits (hopefully) I plan to do differently – Like breaking the acrobelano curse early._**

**_Now onwards with this awesome chapter:_**

**_Chapter 6/episode 17: Be Silent When You're at the hospital_**

Normal POV:

****"Goodness Tsu-kun" Sighed Nana as she looked over her son, glad that it was only his leg that got broken. Aria had phoned earlier that morning and explained that the training had a little hiccup and that Tsuna was in hospital, Nana fearing the worst had quickly ran over to the hospital before Aria could even finish her sentence. "It's good that you play hard, but you shouldn't be so reckless" she then said as she arranged some flowers on his bedside table, not noticing the dejected look on Tsuna's face.

"I wasn't playing" Tsuna tried to explain, Aria giggled slightly as Nana seemed to have had ignored what Tsuna had said. Said Brunette quickly shot a glare at his best friend

"I'll head home for now, but I'll return later. Is there anything you want me to get?" Nana asked as she gathered up her stuff

"Not really" Tsuna said,

"All right. I'll come by later" Said Nana before turning to Aria "Come on then, we should let Tsu-kun rest" She said, giving Aria a look that said 'don't argue'

Aria smiled sympathetically at Tsuna when she realised that this was a battle she would not win "Sorry Tsuna" she said before following Nana out of the hospital room, however Aria stopped after a few minutes when she suddenly remembered something '_It couldn't be'_ she thought to herself and quickly opened up her phone to check the date before grinning madly.

"Is everything ok Aria-chan" Nana asked curiously when she noticed the raven haired girl had stopped walking. Aria looked up from her phone to Nana before nodding her head.

"Yeah, I need to go somewhere now, I've just realised it's the second Sunday of this month" Aria explained. Nana held her hand to her chin in thought, before her eyes widened in recognition at what Aria meant

"Ah, is it that time already, but I don't think Tsu-kun is allowed out of the hospital till tomorrow" Nana explained sadly, though she was confused as to why Aria continued to grin

"Doesn't matter, ne do you still have that astronomy book at home?" Aria asked curiously…

Tsuna watched as his mum and best friend left and sighed sadly "As it turns out, I'm the only one who got hurt during all that ruckus and now I'm hospitalized" he quickly brought his head up as he realised there were three other patients also in the room

"Hey new guy" said the one on his left

"Nice ta meetcha" said the man opposite him, the third who was reading a book all grinned at him deviously. Tsuna chuckled nervously before rubbing the back of his neck "My name's Sawada, nice to meet you" he said.

"You're in middle school right" asked the one opposite him, his right arm was in a sling and he was clad in a pair of yellow pyjamas. "That makes you the lowest on this room's food chain" he continued, Tsuna stared at his confusedly.

"A new gopher has been born" said the guy who was reading a book. "You can walk using crutches, right?" the guy next to him, clad in blue pyjamas said "So, why don't you go buy us some juice?" he asked, well more demanding than asking. Tsuna sweatdropped at the three patients

'_I'm stuck with some bad people'_ he thought depressingly

"What's the matter? Hurry up and go buy it!" the one in yellow pyjamas ordered, Tsuna quickly came out of his thoughts

"H-Hai" he quickly said before getting up and grabbing the crutch to help him walk, he was halfway across the room when the door suddenly opened up and some very intimidating men clad in black suits and stopped in front of Tsuna, who unlike the other three patients, wasn't fazed by their sudden appearance as he recognized one of them as Romario, one of Dino's subordinates.

"Hey Tsuna" greeted Dino as he stepped around his men "we stopped by to see you" he explained

"Dino-san" exclaimed Tsuna, he really wasn't expecting him to show up. He's never had visitors – apart from his mum – show up before when he was in hospital.

"I'm sorry, Tsuna. I was there and allowed you to get hurt" he apologized sadly.

"It wasn't your fault" Tsuna explained, grimacing as he remembered how he ended up in hospital in the first place. He didn't notice Dino approaching him

"Here. Apologize, Enzo" Dino said as he reached into his hoody and pulled out said turtle and held it in Tsuna's face. Tsuna nervously leant back in shock

"It's all right" he said nervously "And you helped out a lot by bringing me here from Death Mountain"

Dino smiled and put away Enzo "You should thank Romario" he said and looked over to said subordinate "He gave up his vacation to do it" Dino continued to explain. Romario chuckled

"Well, our boss becomes very careless when we're not looking" Romario explained to Tsuna "we were so worried; we couldn't take the time off" the other subordinates laughed

"What was that?" Dino asked teasingly as he looked back at his men, Tsuna smiled warmly as he watched them interacting.

"Thanks a lot" Tsuna thanked Romario before looking to his right "More importantly, having so many of your men around probably scares the other people a bit" he then explained as he looked at the other three patients,

"Really?" Dino asked curiously "Since you'll be with them for a while, I'd better introduce myself" he approached the patient in the yellow pyjamas and crouched down "Please take care of my little bro" he said, unfortunately the intimidating stares from the black suited men was too much for the three patients and they all squealed before hightailing it out of the room and in the process knocking Tsuna to the floor.

"Itai" muttered Tsuna as he got back up, Dino bent down to help his little brother

"Are you all right Tsuna?" he asked but before Tsuna could answer they looked up to see a nurse standing behind them, looking rather angry.

Aria was walking through one of the hospital corridors, a big astronomy book being clutched to her chest while she hummed a somewhat happy tune '_I hope Tsuna likes this'_ she thought however she suddenly turned round as she heard some squealing and three patients running down the corridor, '_Something's got them spooked'_ looking closer she realized that they looked like the patients that where in Tsuna's room from earlier, though not giving it another thought she shrugged her shoulders and continued walking

"Ah, nurse" she said as she approached a young blonde nurse

"Can I help you?" the Blonde nurse asked, Aria grinned

"Yes, um…" she quickly glanced at the nurses name badge "Sarah-san, you see my best friend is in hospital and today is a really important day and I want to do something special for him, I was hoping you could help" Aria asked, the nurse – Sarah – smiled

"Oh of course I can help, what did you have in mind?" Sarah asked, Aria grinned as she held the book tighter to her chest

"Firstly, I'm gonna need a small private room so it won't disturb any other patients" Aria began…

"Sawada-san, it's very troublesome when you have people here that scare the other patients!" the scary nurse scolded Tsuna after she had kicked Dino's men (minus Dino) out of the hospital.

"I'm sorry" Tsuna apologised

"This is a hospital" she continued, the three patients hid cowardly behind her "This kind of ruckus is not welcome. We'll make you leave the hospital if this kind of thing happens again" she threatened.

"What" exclaimed Tsuna?

"Either way, due to the _requests_ of your roommates, we'll be moving you to a different room" the nurse said, Tsuna's jaw fell to the ground in shock.

"Wow, it's a private room" exclaimed Tsuna as he took in the large room he was now in.

"Now, please don't bother the other patients" she ordered, hands on hips and glared at the young teen, before walking away and slamming the door shut. Tsuna grinned and stretched his arms above his head

"It's a lot easier to relax when I'm alone" he said to himself "Maybe I got lucky" though he quickly turned his head to the door as he watched it slowly open, dino poked his head through the door "Dino-san" he said confusedly

"I'm sorry for causing trouble, Tsuna" Dino once again apologized

Tsuna smiled nervously "I should be sorry; I pretty much got them kicked out" Tsuna than explained.

"Yo, Tsuna!" said a voice, both Dino and Tsuna turned to see Yamamoto at the door way "I came to see ya!" he explained

"Yamamoto! You came all the way to see me" Tsuna exclaimed, he knew the hospital wasn't exactly close to where they lived, Dino smiled warmly at his little brother

"You're well-liked by your subordinates, Tsuna" Dino then said, Tsuna shook his head

"Yamamoto's my friend, not my…" Tsuna began but Yamamoto interrupted him

"I wasn't sure what I should bring with me and then" Yamamoto began as he chuckled and nervously rubbed the back of his neck "my old man…" he trailed off as his dad came through the door, clad in a chef's outfit while carrying a green bag and a giant blue sack on his back.

"In these cases, you eat good food and recover your strength!" Yamamoto's dad stated

"Huh? Yamamoto's dad!" exclaimed a shocked Tsuna.

"I need to use my skills, if it's Takeshi's friend who is in need" Tsuyoshi – Yamamoto's father – said as he dumped the giant blue sack on the ground, a loud thud echoed throughout the room. The others watched in awe as in seconds a mini sushi bar was set up in the room

"What's this?" Dino asked curiously, Yamamoto grinned

"We run a sushi shop" Yamamoto explained as they watched his dad reach into the green bag from earlier and pull out a giant fish along with a very sharp knife, they continued watching and within minutes there were several plates lined up with sushi of every kind

"So, this is genuine Japanese sushi" Exclaimed Dino as he drooled at the sight of food.

"It looks delicious" Tsuna said

"Eat as much as you like" explained Tsuyoshi as he re-wrapped his knife back in its cloth "I've got to run the store, so I'm heading back. Take care of the rest Takeshi" he said to his son

"Thank you very much!" said Tsuna. Tsuyoshi stopped at the door and smiled softly

"It's no problem; you always look after Takeshi" Tsuyoshi said before leaving.

"Now eat up" Said Yamamoto as he placed a tray of sushi onto Tsuna's lap. "They all look delicious" exclaimed Tsuna as he admired the food "Let's start with the Toro" he said as he reached over to the sushi, however the tray was suddenly taken from him. Turning he saw Reborn sitting on his left, eating away at his sushi. "Reborn! When did you get here?" he asked,

"This is pretty good" said Reborn as he continued eating the sushi and completely ignored Tsuna.

"Don't eat my food without my permission!" Exclaimed Tsuna rather angrily as he waved his fist at Reborn. Yamamoto laughed

"It's good huh, my dad is number one in Japan" Yamamoto boasted rather proudly,

"This is good!" exclaimed Dino as ate the rest of the sushi at the mini sushi bar, however they suddenly turned towards the door as they heard a familiar explosion to see 15 year old Lambo leaning against the doorway.

"Well, well, if it isn't young Vongola the 10th" Lambo casually greeted "You've been hurt?" he asks curiously, without looking at Tsuna "How unfortunate". Tsuna stared in shock

"Adult Lambo?" he asks curiously before his eyes widen in realisation _'I'll bet he heard about the food, ran here and tripped.'_ Tsuna thought.

"I suddenly came from 10 years in the future, so I couldn't prepare anything" Lambo explained

"That's all right, don't worry about it" Tsuna replied with

"I know. I'll give you this" Lambo then says as he digs round in his pockets and hands a small white bag to Tsuna "This is given to the most valuable family member every month" Lambo then explains, Tsuna smiles before unwrapping the bag

"It's a 'good job cleaning toilets' award" Lambo explained, Tsuna deadpanned in shock

"I really don't want it" he muttered under his breath, though Tsuna once again turned to the door when he felt like someone was watching him. "Gokudera-kun" exclaimed Tsuna as he realised who it was

"What are you doing over there?" Yamamoto asked "Didn't you come to see Tsuna?"

Gokudera stared at the ground in shame, his bangs shadowing his eyes "I'm sorry for not being able to protect you, Juudaime" Gokdura then exclaims before running over to Tsuna's side, bowing down and placing a bouquet of flowers next to Tsuna in apology

"Huh" Tsuna says confusedly

"I've failed as your right-hand man" Gokudera continues, trying not to look Tsuna in the eye

"It wasn't your fault" Tsuna tried to reason with him

"Yes it was. Because I was so useless" Gokudera criticizes himself.

"You're a pretty passionate guy" Said Yamamoto, as he tried to approach Gokudera

"I don't have any right to be near you" Gokudera suddenly said before making a dash to the door "Wait, Gokudera-kun" Tsuna cried out, however Before Gokudera could leave Bianchi came through the door carrying a cake

"Oh, Hayato" She said as she shut the door behind her, said younger brother stopped at the sight of his sister

"Aniki" he grumbled out before collapsing to the floor in pain from his traumatic stomach ache, Tsuna sweatdropped at the scene before him before his eyes widened when he realised that adult Lambo – who looks like Bianchi's ex – was still here

"Romeo" she exclaimed, but fortunately luck was on their side as the five minutes were up and the future Lambo was replaced with his younger self "I guess it was my imagination" Bianchi said to herself as she relaxed, her eyes glanced at the mini sushi bar before walking over to Tsuna. "Eat this instead of that stuff" she says as she thrusts the purple looking cake with flies on it in Tsuna's face

"E-eat this" he stammered out, even the smell was revolting "I'll pass" he says before he quickly gets out of bed and moves away from Bianchi and her poisonous cake and leans against the door.

"Hey don't push!" exclaimed a feminine voice on the other side of the door "This one has a lot of handsome guests!" said another voice, Tsuna turned curiously at the door "I want to see too" said another. Suddenly the door was pulled off its hinges and lands on top of Tsuna while four young trainee nurses fell on top of the door, essentially squashing Tsuna in the process

"What are you doing?" Exclaimed the scary nurse from earlier as she came over to inspect all the noise, Tsuna still underneath the door his hands twitching from the pain, "We're sorry!" exclaimed the trainee nurses

"Wow, this is perfect" exclaimed Aria as she took in the small room, the young nurse smiled

"I'm glad, it's such a sweet thing you're doing" Sarah said,

"Yes thank you so much" said Aria "Is it ok to reserve this room so I can get the stuff I need please" She then asked, Sarah chuckled. After hearing what the young raven haired girl wanted to do she could not deny her request

"Of course, actually it's almost lunch in a minute but afterwards some of the nurses have their break and sometimes have nothing to do, if you want I'm such they would be more than happy to help out" Sarah offered

"Really! That would be amazing" Aria exclaimed rather happily as she grabbed the young nurses hands, her blue eyes shining brightly in excitement. Sarah chuckled as she watch the young girl leave to get her supplies.

Sawada-san, we're very troubled that you invited guests who would seduce our nurses" the scary nurse once again scolded the young mafia boss-to-be. Tsuna's head was also wrapped in a small bandage due to the door landing on him.

"They became seduced on their own" he stated rather angrily, he couldn't believe that the nurse had chucked out his friends and had a go at him for the trainee nurses getting distracted

"In any case" she continued as she leaned menacingly towards Tsuna "Please be certain to stay quiet this time!" she ordered before storming out of the room and slamming the door shut again.

Tsuna sighed as he took in the small room "They put me in this little room and I missed out on the sushi" he said depressingly as he remembered that both Dino and Reborn – mostly Reborn – had eaten up all the sushi that Tsuyoshi had made, Dino had apologised when he realised his mistake while Yamamoto had grinned and simply stated that he would bring Tsuna something else.

"I wanted to eat sushi" Tsuna muttered, his stomach suddenly growling it was probably nearing lunchtime now and he hasn't really eaten anything yet today "Is it lunch time yet" he asks himself, however he suddenly looks up when he smell something delicious drift into his room "That smells good" said Tsuna as he looked towards the door "Is it here?" he asks excitedly and gets up to open the door though his face turns to shock when he realises who it is

"Where's uncle Kawahiro" Ipin – well ten year later Ipin – says as she runs down the corridor "The noodles will stretch out" She exclaims but suddenly stops when she notices Tsuna.

"Adult Ipin?" he asks curiously

"Ah, hello Sawada-san" she greets him "Ano, do you know where Uncle Kawahiro's room is?" she asks.

Tsuna stares at her blankly "Not really" he responds with,

"I see" says Ipin before bowing to Tsuna "I'm in a hurry today, so excuse me" Ipin excuses before running off to find Kawahiro.

"Why is she delivering to a hospital" Tsuna asks himself, however he suddenly looks behind himself when he hears a scream and sees Lambo come sliding round the corner riding on top of the trolley with all the food for the patients on it

"Nehahaha! Lambo-san's very fast" Lambo exclaims as patients dodge out of his way

"La-Lambo!" exclaims Tsuna in shock, though it really shouldn't surprise him that Lambo would do something like this, he quickly leans against the wall to dodge the cow child "What's Lambo doing"

Lambo turns around as he hears his name "Surfing!" he shouted,

"Look out ahead" yelled Tsuna, Lambo turned round, face paling he was heading straight for a wall and it was too late for him to turn. The trolley crashed into the wall and all the food for the patients and Lambo went flying everywhere before landing rather roughly on the floor. "Are you all right, Lambo" Tsuna asks as he approaches the child, Lambo got up, face red while trying to hold the tears back

"Gotta. Stay. Calm" Lambo told himself, trying his best not to cry, Tsuna sighed exasperatingly

"This happened because you were playing like that" Tsuna then lightly scolded the child

"What's going on" asked a voice, Tsuna turned to see a crowd pf patients forming behind him, some not too happy about the food being ruined "What's he gonna do about our lunches", another man crossed his arms "We're hungry" he stated angrily.

"I'm sorry" Tsuna weakly apologised, slightly intimidated by how many people there were. '_If only I'd been able to stop Lambo in time_' he thought to himself as he glanced back down at said child.

Lambo looked nervously at the crowd "I'm…goodbye!" he exclaimed before hightailing down the corridor from everyone, "Lambo" Yelled Tsuna as he watched the boy ran away

"What are you gonna do?" One of the patients asked "That's right" said another patient as they began to gang up on the young brunette "What do we eat now" someone stated angrily. Meanwhile behind the small crowd of patients Reborn was standing in the doorway to Tsuna's room, where he came from we'll never know,

"Tsuna, Do something about it!" says Reborn as he holds his Leon-gun up and shoots Tsuna in the forehead.

"REBORN!" Yells Tsuna as he comes back to life, his injuries somehow now healed as well as stripping down to his underwear "I'll cook with my dying will!" he shouts before running off to the hospitals kitchen, barging pass a few patients in the process.

"What was that just now?" a patient asked, just as confused as everyone else "He ran away" someone pointed out.

"IT'S DONE!" exclaimed Tsuna as he finished the last plate of food, the kitchen staff and some patients stared in shock as they watched this young brunette in his underwear charge into the kitchen and began cooking an ungodly amount of food in a very short period before he grabbed the plates and placed in front of the patients faces "Eat this!" exclaimed Tsuna, still in dying will mode. One of the patients hesitantly took a bite out of the meal served in front of him before opening his eyes in shock

"It's good" he exclaimed, suddenly the corridor was then occupied by a number of patients sitting on the floor in a circle digging into the food that Tsuna cooked. "Yeah it's not bad" someone else commented. Just as the dying will flame disappear the scary nurse – once again – turned up, a tic mark now on her forehead "What's going on here!" She demands rather angrily, Tsuna in shock from the outburst drops his plate of food which lands on his left hand

"Hot!" he shouts in pain as he shakes his now red hand.

"Sarah-san, I'm back" Aria said as she approached the young nurse from earlier, carrying about 3 to 4 brown paper bags. Sarah looked up from what she was doing and smiled

"Ah, Aria-chan. Did you get everything you need" Sarah asked, Aria grinned

"Yep, thanks by the way, for telling where I needed to go. I wasn't sure where to get some of this stuff" Aria explained as she gestured to the brown bags.

"I'm glad to help. Four of our trainee nurses are just taking their break now and are waiting in the room for you. I already explained and they said they were happy to help" Sarah explained.

"Thank-you Sarah-san" Said Aria before she made her way to the reserved room '_I can't wait to see Yoshi-kun's face at this'_ she thought to herself, once again using the old nickname she gave Tsuna. "Yosh girls, we have a lot to do before this afternoon" she said as she entered the room.

"What's with this room" Tsuna asked worryingly, his left hand now wrapped in some bandages - designed so that he could still hold things and use his hand, as he took in the darkness and creepy stuffed amphibians and butterflies that were pinned to the wall. The scary nurse smirked

"There's nowhere left for you except this room" She simply said before storming off, no longer attempting to try and tell Tsuna not to cause trouble, she's now realised that the boy was some sort of trouble magnet.

"I don't like this room!" exclaimed Tsuna, the nurse just ignored him and shut the door on him "It seems like it could be haunted" he said as he began talking to himself in the darkness "Hiieee" he screeched as he hid under the covers, scared as he could hear something approaching, "A ghost" he yelled as he watched the door open and scuttled backwards off the bed and leant up against the wall "Save me" he yelled out to anyone who could hear him.

"Tsuna, we came to exorcise this room" Reborn said, wearing some sort of weird outfit and holding what looks like a mini mop? "Hoping for a quick recovery, pray with all our might" Ipin then said, also in some weird outfit – while Reborn's outfit was white, Ipins was like a large yellow cloak.

"Reborn, Ipin?" he exclaims when he realises there is no ghost "What's with those outfits?" he asks when he notices what their wearing.

"You've been getting hurt a lot lately" Reborn explains "A bad spirit must have possessed you"

"That's not even funny. I feel bad enough as it is" grumbles Tsuna as he climbs back into bed

"I'm sorry for wrecking your mood, Tsuna-san" said Haru as she appeared, standing behind Reborn also in a similar outfit to the yellow acrobelano "Laughing is the best medicine when you're sick" She then depressingly says "I thought this might make you chuckle"

'_So, it was Haru's idea'_ he deadpanned at the girl '_How did she come up with something so extraordinary'_

"I'm sorry for dragging you all into this" Haru apologizes.

"Cheer up" says Kyoko as she approached her friend "I was having a lot of fun"

"Kyoko-chan" Tsuna says, shocked that his crush also joined in

Kyoko smiled softly at the boy "Tsuna-kun, are you all right?" she asked, genuine concern in her voice

"Yeah, I wasn't hurt too badly" Tsuna replies with '_Kyoko-chan's so cute, seeing Kyoko-chan in that outfit makes this hospital stay worth it '_he thought as he began to daydream about girl, though he suddenly frowned '_but the old me wouldn't have had all these people to come visit me'_

~~flashback(S) ~~

_"__We stopped by to see you, I'm sorry, Tsuna. I was there and allowed you to get hurt"_

_"__Yo Tsuna, I came to see ya! It's good huh? My dad's number one in Japan"_

_"__I suddenly came from 10 years in the future, so I couldn't prepare anything. This is given to the most valuable family member every month" _

_"__I'm sorry for not being able to protect you, Juudaime! I've failed as your right-hand man"_

~~flashback(s) end~~

Tsuna smiled softly as he remembered when all his friends came to visit him today '_In that sense, I need to be thankful to Reborn. Since he's come, things have always been lively around me. It's tough, but it's fun'_ he told himself

"All right, let's go home. Tsuna can't take a joke, and he's upset now" said Reborn as he led the other three girls away

"No! That's not it!" Tsuna tried to explain "I'm happy. And I don't want to stay here alone" he exclaims as he quickly gets out of bed but due to his clumsiness falls into the cabinet with the jars of amphibians on it, causing the cabinet to fall on him.

"I think your friend is going to love this" Said on the trainee nurses as she got down from one of the chairs and stood back, Aria nodded in agreement as she took in their hard work

"Thanks again, it would have taken me forever without you guys" Aria says as she turns to the four nurses and smiles at them

"No thank you" Said one of the nurse – Ellie, if Aria remembered correctly – "We were gonna be bored anyway, we don't have much to do on our breaks" Ellie thanks the raven haired girl "Do you need anything else?"

Aria shook her head "No its fine thank you, there's a couple of things still need to be done but I'm ok on my own plus your guys break finishes in a minute right" Aria teased, the nurses laughed

"Yeah we do, but if you need us call us ok" said another nurse before they left. Aria nodded before turning towards the last brown bag

"Yosh, let's do this" she told herself as she pushed up sleeves to her long-sleeved grey shirt.

"Normally, we'd have you leave the hospital" the Scary nurse explained "But because another patient was kind enough to offer, you'll be sharing a room with him" she inwardly smirked, she knew that if the young brunette stayed with this next patient than he would probably be too scared to cause any trouble. Tsuna followed behind, his chest now also covered in bandages – luckily bruised not broken.

'_Thank goodness I wasn't thrown out'_ he thought

The nurse stopped, her scary façade now gone "Here" she said before walking away "I'll be going now" she quickly said, Tsuna watched her leave before opening the door

"Ah, Hibari-san" Said Tsuna in shock, he was not expecting this.

The discipline committee leader looked up from his book and genuinely smiled "Omnivore" he simply greeted. A side of him that only Aria normally see's but since Tsuna has known him so long he doesn't mind dropping the façade a little in front of the brunette, especially when they're alone he calls Tsuna either Sawada or Omnivore. Simply because he used to keep an eye on the Tsuna and Aria when they were little he has also experienced Tsuna's sky flames first hand – hence why he got the nickname Omnivore – but because his flames suddenly disappeared the two 6 years had pleaded with Hibari to keep it a secret, to which this day he has still kept.

"Why are you at the hospital?" Tsuna asked as he made his way over to the other bed on the opposite side of the room, he wasn't completely scared of the raven haired boy because he knew how Hibari acts sometimes when they're alone.

Hibari gave a small chuckle "My cold took a turn for the worst, although I'm mostly better now, my imouto wanted me to stay under medical care until I was 100% again" Hibari explained. Tsuna also chuckled at Hibari's explanation

"That's Ari-chan for you" Tsuna said, as he remembered just how over protective his best friend could be, especially when it's someone who's family. "What happened to them?" he asked worryingly as he looked at the two unconscious patients in the corner of the room

"Them" Hibari asked, before smirking "we were playing a game to kill time, but they were so weak. I'm having those who share this room with me participate in a game" his eyes shining murderously, Tsuna paled. "The rules are simple. If you make any noise while I'm sleeping" Hibari brought out one of his tonfa's "I'll bite you to death". If Tsuna could go any whiter than he already was he would.

'_How one-sided! This situation shouldn't be possible in a hospital!"_ he shouted mentally, he watched as Hibari leant against his bed

"Just to let you know, even the sound of a leaf falling will wake me up" Hibari pointed out before falling asleep.

'_Oh no! Are we starting the game already?'_ Tsuna thought, '_As long as I don't make any noise I'll be fine'_ though his eyes widened in disbelief as he saw the door slide open and Ipin innocently enter the room '_IPIN!'_ Tsuna thought as he quickly and quietly got out of bed, as he planned to approach the little assassin and get her out before she woke up Hibari, but suddenly Lambo also peeked in, both grinning deviously, Tsuna paled.

'_The loud one came!'_ he thought as he began to mentally cry, he tried doing a series of hand movements to try and explain that they needed to leave, Lambo nodded as he got the message and grinned. Tsuna sighed '_He understood'_. Lambo pulled a grenade out of his hair and pointed to the grenade before pulling the little key thing out and whispered "boom".

_'__NO!'_ Tsuna mentally said as he then dived towards the cow and pushed them outside of the room, ignoring his injuries he quickly got up, grabbed the grenade and threw it out the closest window to him just in time because seconds later it exploded, he panted in relief

"Lambo! Why did you do that?!" He exclaimed angrily "If you make a ruckus in that room, something terrible will happen!" Tsuna tried to explain as he picked up the Bovino child.

"Why" Lambo asked, he still didn't get it

"A scary person's in there, and-!" he trailed off before his eyes widened when he realise Ipin has yet to leave from the doorway "Why are you just standing there, Ipin?" he asks, noticing the love hearts that have formed in her eyes "Countdown for the Pinzu Time bomb!" he realised when he saw the symbols count down on her head "I don't believe it. Why?" he asks himself as he walks towards her while holding Lambo "There's nothing for her to become shy over." He tries to explain to himself

"Ipin's heart pounding, heart rate rising" the young girl assassin mutters to herself, but loud enough for Tsuna to still hear her.

"That's right, Ipin's in love with Hibari-san" Tsuna realises '_Oh no'_ he mentally shouts when he sees the countdown hits two. He quickly grabs Ipin before also throwing her out of the window, Tsuna quickly peeks into the room after regaining his breath '_Did that wake him up?'_ Tsuna sighs in relief when he sees that Hibari still asleep though he pales when he sees a petal fall from one of the flowers causing Hibari to wake up. His eyes full of killer intent as gets up and grabs out his tonfa's, Tsuna backs up in shock

"Omnivore" Hibari mutters as he stalks over to his prey, Tsuna clumsily falls backwards

"Wait wait, you said if I was in the room we would play the game, I wasn't in the room when you got woken up. So technically I didn't lose" Tsuna tried to argue with as he held up his arms in front of his face in defence as that didn't stop Hibari "and I'll tell Ari-chan that you haven't been resting when you should be"

Hibari stilled '_Got ya'_ Tsuna inwardly grinned, Hibari thought over his decision. He knew if Tsuna told Aria that he wasn't resting then he knew that he would never get to leave the bloody place. His sister as an inner strength when it comes to trying to get him to rest, he grimaces as he remembers a time that his sister had actually chained him to a bed when he was ill at one point when they were younger. Even if he bit the omnivore to death now, Aria will somehow still find out. He puts his tonfa's away "Just this once" Hibari mutters before going back to his bed to sleep. Tsuna sighs in relief before making his way to his bed.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door and a young blonde entered the room "Sorry to disturb but I'm looking for a mister Sawada-san" she then asked, Tsuna looked at the nurse before hesitantly raising his none injured hand

"I'm Sawada" he answered nervously, the nurse smiled warmly at him

"Nice to meet you Sawada-san, I'm here to inform you there's an extra room available for you if you would like to follow me please" the nurse explained politely, Tsuna smiled at his luck before nodding his head. Tsuna followed the nurse out of Hibari's room and down to the small private rooms. She suddenly stopped outside one of the doors and smiled before placing a hand on Tsuna's shoulder "She's a keeper" the nurse simply said before winking and walking away

"Wait, who's she and what's your name?" Tsuna asked curiously

"Go in and you'll see, by the way I'm Sarah" Sarah smiled knowingly before she continued down the corridor. Tsuna frowned at Sarah's answer before going ahead and opened the door

"Surprise!" Shouted Aria as Tsuna entered the room, mentally glad that she only finished just a matter of minutes ago, the preparations had taken longer than she anticipated so it was around mid-afternoon now, though the shock on Tsuna's face was all worth it

"What the..."he trailed off confused as to what was going on, there was nothing really special about the room, just four plain white walls and a window, Aria grinned at his confusion as she waltzed over to him and dragged him to the bed

"All in due time" she explained "though I swore when I left all you had was a broken leg" she then asked curiously as she noticed that her best friend was now littered with new injuries. Tsuna chuckled nervously as he got comfortable as he lied down,

"My familia turned up to visit" he simply explained, Aria muttered a small 'ohhh' she's only spent a week with Tsuna's family and she's already seen how much destruction they can cause. She then walked over to one of the brown bags from earlier and pulled out a thick dark blanket and went towards the window.

Tsuna watched confusedly as Aria brought out this blanket and had completely blocked out any light that was coming in through the window "Aria, what are you doing?" he asked curiously

"Happy Stargazing monthly anniversary!" said Aria as she threw arms out in the air in a surprise sort of gesture, Tsuna frowned

"Ari-chan as much as I love the idea of doing that how can we, when one. I'm stuck in a hospital and two. It's still daylight" he asked, he watched as Aria grinned mischievously

"By this" she said as she skipped over to the light switch and turned the lights off, Tsuna was about to tell her not to because they won't be able to see but suddenly the whole room was illuminated. Tsuna stared around the room and then mainly at the ceiling to see lots of 'glow in the dark' little stars packed all over the ceiling and the four surrounding walls. "You like?" Aria asked timidly as she watched her best friends reaction, it's been six years since they had done this last. Tsuna laughed as he moved a little over on the bed and patted the right hand side of the bed.

"You're bloody amazing, you know that right" said Tsuna as he turned his head to the left and watched as Aria lied down next to him. He manoeuvred his right arm around her shoulders and pulled her closer.

"Remember when we used to do this?" she asked,

"What? You mean the every second Sunday of each month where we sneaked out of the house and went camping near the woods so we could watch the stars" he asked teasingly, Aria chuckled as she snuggled up closer to Tsuna, she missed doing this with him

"Yeah this, I thought it would be nice cos I knew you weren't gonna be able to leave till tomorrow and this is the first time I'm back in six years plus it's a sort of apology for yesterday" Aria said, though she mumbled that last part Tsuna was still able to hear her.

"Baka, I thought we agreed that we would put that behind us" Tsuna asked curiously, Aria sighed

"I know, I know. But still. You're the only one who got hurt from it." She explained as she looked up to admire her work, she then frowned as she remembered something. "You know, I didn't realise you were able to access your flames again" she then said as she leant up on her left arm and stared at her best friend

"To be honest, neither did I. But it was different they weren't my flames, I had control over my flames. These ones I don't" Tsuna tried to explain "Their more wild and uncontrollable, they act on the last dying regret I have at the time when Reborn shoots me" Aria hummed as she took this new information in before lying down again.

"Have you tried to access _your _flame again" Aria asked

"I've tried but I'm not getting anywhere. Have you used your flame since then?" He then asks her, Aria shook her head.

"I stopped using my flame the day you lost yours. I haven't used it since" Aria explained, Tsuna hummed before it fell into a nice silence

"You know Reborn told me something interesting about the flames" Tsuna said after a few minutes of silence "He told me there were seven different flames types", that got Aria's attention.

"Really?" she asked "What are they"

"There's the violet flame known as the mist flame, purple for cloud, yellow for the sun flame, green for lightning, blue for rain, the red for the storm flame and orange was known as the sky flame." Tsuna explained.

"So we're both Sky" Aria clarified, Tsuna nodded

"Yep. Reborn also told me that the sky flame was a rare flame that many don't possess unless through blood" Tsuna explained.

"Haha, that just makes us more awesome then" Aria chuckled before frowning slightly "We're not gonna tell Reborn about my flames are we?" she asked, Tsuna shook his head

"Not yet, when the times right" he replied, he smiled softly as Aria yawned and snuggled into Tsuna who still had his arm around her shoulders "someone's tired" he teased, Aria pouted

"You try spending your day getting this room sorted, despite that fact some of the nurses helped it was still tiring. I'm impressed you haven't fallen asleep yet from your busy day" Aria replied with, her eyes slowly shutting from exhaustion, Tsuna chuckled at his best friend and stared at the ceiling, if he looked closely enough he could see a small white marker connecting some of the stars together. Following them he realised that they connected to make some of the constellations like Leo and Aquarius. However looking down he noticed that Aria had fallen asleep, he smiled softly at the sight and mentally wished for a camera before yawning himself, his eyes soon drifting shut from exhaustion.

"Thank you for letting us join you Nana" said Dino as he walked alongside Tsuna's mother, Gokudera and Yamamoto behind them and Reborn sitting on Yamamoto's shoulder

"Its fine Dino-san" Nana said "I'm glad my son had some friends he can rely on" she said as walked through the hospital corridor and approached the reception desk. "Excuse me mam'" Said Nana as she got the attention of the nurse.

"Yes can I help you?" the nurse asked curiously. Nana quickly glanced at the nametag

"Yes, Sarah-san? I'm wondering which room my son is in?" Nana asked politely, the nurse – Sarah – smiled

"Of course, and what's your son's name" Sarah asked

"Tsunayoshi Sawada" Nana replied with, the others noticed that Sarah had suddenly tensed before softly smiling

"Ah yes Sawada-san, I can show you the way but I would advise your friends staying here for the moment" Sarah then explained, Gokudera and Yamamoto looked at each other confusedly "Don't worry, Sawada-san is fine though I think this is something his mother might want to see" Sarah explained as she saw the worried looks on the two young teens faces. It was nothing major, it was more the fact that she left to check up on the other two teens earlier only to find them asleep.

"Maa maa, its fine" Yamamoto said. Nana smiled,

"Come on then" said Sarah as she led the mother to her sons room "I would advise being quiet since they're asleep at the moment"

"They?" nana asked and watched as Sarah slowly opened the door. She peeked in and squealed quietly at the sight that was in front of her, Tsuna and Aria where fast asleep on the hospital bed, Tsuna had his arm around Aria's shoulders and had her held quite protectively close to her while said girl had turned to her side was snuggling into Tsuna, Nana also didn't miss the small smiles that where on both of the teens faces. "Oh, if only I had a camera" she muttered to herself as she realised she was missing out on a perfect opportunity.

Sarah chuckled "one step ahead of you, I already took photos" she claimed proudly as she lifted up her phone to show the pics "I wasn't sure if his mother was coming in later or not so I took the photo in case they woke up before you got here" Sarah explained. Nana grinned

"You have to send me these pictures"

**_And done, hope you people like cos I'm utterly exhausted._**

**_Till next time_**

**_Li0ness95 out _**

**_xx_**


End file.
